Life With, the RowdyRuff Boys
by Darknessxxx
Summary: Following the events of 'Aint Nothing but a RowdyRuff Party' The RRBs have began living with the girls. What will happen to the six of them?
1. Chapter 1

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

** Authors Notes: Why am I writing this? Is it because people love the RRBs and by writing about them, I'll gain more attention. Well who knows. This takes place after 'Aint Nothing but a RowdyRuff Party'. Obviously I don't own anything.**

Brick, slowly woke up.

It was early in the morning, Brick wasn't used to waking up this early.

Perhaps it was the mattress he was sleeping on. His usual bed was a pile clothing, and leaves, kept separated by a blanket he and his brothers had found.

That was uncomfortable to be sleep on and he was used to taking forever to get to sleep on it. After he and his brothers eventually fall asleep, they wouldn't wake until past noon, cranky.

But Brick currently wasn't on a pile of stuff. When he lied down onto his bed, the mattress seemed to wrap perfectly around his body. He fell asleep almost instantly. And now he found himself waking up real early, feeling totally refreshed.

Brick smiled widely. Though he was wide awake, he had no intention to leave the comfort of the bed. He yawned, stretched and rolled over, flailing his arms as he did so.

Normally he would've been more controlling about his arm movements, careful not to hit his brothers. But he was in bed by himself, Butch and Boomer had similar beds of their own.

Brick glanced at his brother's bed. Boomer was lying face up on top of his bed, at an odd angle. His mouth was wide open, and he was snoring loudly.

Brick turned to his other brother's bed, and found it empty.

"Damn it" Brick muttered to himself. "Where the hell is Butch?"

* * *

Butch was floating silently in the air, looking down at the person whom he considered, the love of his life.

To Butch, Buttercup looked so peaceful. She was asleep, exhausted from yesterday's events. Her face still sported the bruises she had acquired just yesterday. Bruises that he had a hand in supplying.

Butch gently pulled her covers back, revealing her battle torn dress. He gently raised one of her arms, and started to ease himself into them.

Butch felt a sharp tug at the collar of his shirt. He was turned around, and he found himself face to face with his, pissed off, Brother Brick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Brick quietly yelled at him.

"Amazing how you yell so loud, yet be so quiet" Butch said.

Brick glared at him, the look on his face demanded a real answer.

"It's like this" Butch said quietly. "I found sleeping in a bed so great..." Brick raised an eyebrow. "...So great that I wanted to find out how much greater it would be in the arms of _the most_ beautiful woman in the world."

"Are you insane?" Brick responded, furiously, slowly emphasizing each word as he said it.

"The way I figure it" Butch replied. "She'll wake up, discover how great I feel in her arms, and fall head over heels for me." When he finished there was a wide smile on his face.

"That's funny" Brick snapped. "'Cause the way _I_ figure it, she'll wake up, find you in her bed, freak out, and demand that _you,_ _me, _and _Boomer_ be kicked out of her house. Now come on!"

"Oh, come on" Butch begged.

"No!" Brick said "Now let's go!" He turned to leave, expecting, his brother to follow.

"Okay, okay I won't get in bed with Butters" Butch said. "But can I still a pair of her panties?" A wide grin had made its way back onto his face.

"I will ask again" Brick said. "Are you insane?"

"Come on" Butch begged again. "You can steal a pair of Blossom's"

The slightest look of hesitation crept on Brick's face, and Butch took notice of it.

"Come on" Butch repeated. "You know you wanna."

"True, I do" Brick admitted. He fought his urge to give in to Butch's proposal. "But, no. We shouldn't. Now let's go" he moved towards the door.

"Aww man." Butch complained, and followed Brick out of the room.

Once in the hall, the two of them were greeted by Professor Utonium.

"'Morning Brick, Butch. What are you two doing up so early?" he asked them, cheerfully.

"I tell you what we're not doing" Butch muttered. "We're not stealing your daughters' underwear."

"Um, that's great to hear" The Professor said, clearly confused on how he should respond. "Say, aren't those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Brick and Butch looked themselves over, both of their clothes we covered in dirt, ripped in various places, and singed.

"Yeah" Brick answered.

"Well they're completely ruined" The Professor said

"I wouldn't say that" Butch exclaimed. "They're still intact."

"Wouldn't you prefer wearing clothing that isn't so damaged though?" The Professor asked. "There should be clean clothing in the dressers at the foot of your beds. Why don't you guys jump in the shower, get some clean clothes on, and I'll prepare breakfast?"

The Professor walked away. Brick and Butch just shrugged at each other

* * *

Blossom entered the dining room. Brick and Butch were already seated at the table, and seemed to be in debate over something. The Professor was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Professor" Blossom called to him.

"Oh, 'morning Blossom" he called back, not taking his eyes off the scrambled eggs in front of him.

"And good morning to you two" she said to Brick and Butch as she took a seat at the table.

"Blossom, perfect" Brick said to her. "Tell this idiot" he pointed to Butch, "that he's an idiot."

"You're an idiot" Blossom said to Butch. She turned back to Brick, "why is he an idiot?"

"Because..." Brick began

"Because, Brick is a jerk who won't admit that he's wrong" Butch cut in.

"Wrong about what?" Blossom asked.

"Okay, who is more manly" Brick said. "Major Glory, or Action Hank?"

"Obviously it's the awesome leader of A.W.S.M. Major Glory!" Butch exclaimed.

"And obviously, you're wrong" Brick snapped at him. "Tell 'em Blossom."

"Actually" Blossom said hesitantly. "Major Glory was my hero growing up, so I'm going to have to agree with Butch."

"Agree with Butch on what?" Buttercup asked, as she entered the room.

"Good morning Butters" Butch said to her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Buttercup said to him.

"As you wish" Butch said, a wide smile on his face formed, before he added "baby"

Buttercup turned her gaze to Brick and asked "would you mind if I hit him?"

"That depends" Brick answered. "What do you think of Major Glory?"

"He's a sexist jerk!" Buttercup immediately answered.

"Good answer" Brick said. "And what about Action Hank?"

"Who's Action Hank?" Buttercup asked

"Just some guy with a beard!" Butch said.

"Sounds awesome" Buttercup said, picking up on the distaste in Butch's voice.

"That is correct!" Brick said. "Buttercup, I'd be insulted if you didn't hit him."

"Sweet!" Buttercup said.

She smacked him on the back of his head as she took her seat next to Blossom.

"What's going on down here?" Bubbles entered.

"Perfect! A tie breaker" Brick exclaimed. "Who's more manly, Major Glory or Action Hank?"

"Um..." Bubbles hesitated, looking from Brick to Butch. Both of which were glaring at her. "Oh Professor, let me help you with that" she rushed into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

The boys' eyes followed her as she went into the kitchen. Then Brick's red eyes snapped to Butch's, and Butch's eyes to Brick's.

"No he's not!" one of them proclaimed.

"He is to!" the other answered.

"How can you even think that"

"Three words: Beard of Awesome"

Blossom and Buttercup turned to each other.

"Is this what boys spend their time talking about?" Blossom asked, as The Professor and Bubbles began serving breakfast.

"I don't know, I guess" Buttercup said as a plate was set in front of her.

"Well just as long as they don't force me to take sides" Bubbles said as she took her seat.

"Anyway, breakfast looks delicious Professor" Blossom said, changing the subject.

"Yeah Professor, what's the occasion?" Buttercup asked.

"Well" The Professor began. "Since this is the first day that boys are here, I thought I'd make a special breakfast for them." The Professor looked around, "Hmm, it appears that someone's missing. Brick, where is Boomer?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Probably still asleep" Brick answered.

"Well can you wake him up please, so that we can all enjoy this breakfast together?" The Professor said.

"Okay, hold on" Brick said, then called upstairs. "Boomer! Wake up!"

From upstairs Boomers voice could be heard "I am awake"

"Then what are you doing?" Brick called

"Definitely nothing suspicious" Boomer called back.

Brick looked doubtful as he shouted, "Then get your butt down here!"

"Okay, just a sec" a few seconds later Boomer was in the dining room, and took a seat.

"Well" The Professor began. "Now that we're all here, boys would you like to say grace?"

Brick, Butch, and Boomer exchanged looks.

"Um, we only know one prayer" Brick said.

"Wow, that's way more than I thought they knew" Buttercup whispered, causing Bubbles to giggle silently.

"Great" The Professor said. "Let's hear it"

"Okay, here goes" Brick resigned. Everyone closed their eyes, as Brick, Butch and Boomer led recited the one prayer they knew.

_"I'm a man_

_ And I can change_

_ If I have to_

_ ...I guess"_

Once they finished, Buttercup burst out laughing, while Bubbles and Blossom covered their mouths', suppressing their laughter.

"Uh, thank you boys, for that" The Professor said.

"Just what was that?" Buttercup managed to say between fits of laughter.

"That!" Butch said taking a piece of bacon and throwing it into his mouth. "That was The Man's Prayer."

"That was stupid, is what it was." Buttercup said.

"That's 'cause you're not a man" Butch told her.

"And I'm not changing" Buttercup said with a smirk.

They all ate their meal, the issue between, Brick and Butch remained unresolved. Once they were finished, and the dishes were being cleared, Bubbles asked The Professor "Professor, can you help me with my math homework?"

"Ah, I don't get it either" Buttercup admitted. "Mind if I sit in?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all" The Professor said, clearing the table. "What about you Blossom?"

"Well I think I understand it" Blossom said slowly. "But I could use a refresher."

"Alright" The Professor said. " Then go get your things so we can begin."

Pink, blue and green streaks behind them, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup raced upstairs to get their homework, and supplies. Seconds later they returned, notebooks and calculators on the table, and pencils in their hands.

The Professor turned to the Boys, who were still at the table. "Would you three like to join us?" he asked, an inviting smile on his face.

"Oh um" Brick stammered. "We would join, but the thing is um" he tried to think up an excuse. Upon failing to do so, he simply said "Bye" and the three of them retreated upstairs to their room.

* * *

"Okay Boomer fess up" Brick said, as he closed their bedroom door behind him. "What were you up to earlier?"

A devious smile formed on Boomer's face. "Okay, but you guys have to promise that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to show you."

"Come on Boomer" Butch said. "You can trust us."

"Pfft" Boomer snorted. "No I can't

"Boomer, just show us already!" Brick snapped at him.

"Okay, okay" Boomer said. He moved to his bed and turned to his expectant brothers. "Check, this out!" from under his mattress he produced his trophy.

Brick gasped, and Butch was speechless, Boomer laughing at the looks on their faces. In Boomers hand, white with a blue bubble pattern, was a pair of woman's panties.

Butch turned to Brick, the look his face expectant.

Brick nodded his understanding. "Okay, but we've got to be quick and quiet"

Butch nodded in agreement. Then the two of them left their room, intent on obtaining trophies of their own.

**Authors Notes: Oh, those RowdyRuff Boys. Now that you're living with the PowerPuff Girls, what zany adventures will the six of you have. I don't know 'cause I haven't really thought about it. I do know what I want to happen to them **_**eventually.**_** I just haven't figured out what they'll do until then. But I promise I'll think of something.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life with The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

"The Pythagorean theorem: the theorem that states the square adjacent to the hypotenuse of a right angle triangle, the hypotenuse being the longest side of the triangle, has an area equal to the sum of the squares that would be adjacent to the other two sides." The Professor explained to his daughters. "Which means that, if you know the length of the other two sides of a triangle, you would be able find the length of the hypotenuse as the square root of the sum of the other two sides squared. This is represented in the equations:

**A **squared + **B **squared = **C **squared.

Or

**C = **the square root of **A **squared +**B** squared."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup merely stared at The Professor.

Oblivious to their confusion, The Professor continued. "It is also possible to find the length of an unknown side, if you know the length of the other side and the hypotenuse. The equation for this being

**A =**the square root of **C **squared – **B **squared

Or

**B = **the square root of **C **squared –**A **squared."

"So" The Professor continued, "if side A is 3 units, and side B is 4 units then side C would be...?" He looked to the girls for an answer. "Bubbles?"

"Oh, um" Bubbles stammered, before guessing "five?"

"That's right!" The Professor congratulated her. "Side A squared would equal 9, and side B squared would equal 16, summing up to 25, the square root of which is 5!"

-Ding Dong-

"Oh, the doorbell" The Professor proclaimed. He went to go answer it, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Buttercup turned to Bubbles.

"Okay Bubbles" Buttercup said, "_You're_ going to have to explain this, 'cause that made no sense at all."

"What makes you think that I understand it?" Bubbles asked.

"You answered his question!" Buttercup argued.

"I guessed!" Bubbles shot back.

"Well then," Buttercup turned to Blossom.

"Don't look at me!" Blossom said defensively.

"I thought you already understood this!" Buttercup stated.

"I thought I did" Blossom said. "Until The Professor started explaining it."

"Hey girls!" the girl's next door neighbour, Robin Snyder, entered the room.

"Hey Robin" the girls greeted her.

"Doing math?" Robin asked, examining the papers in front of the girls.

"Yup!" Bubbles answered.

"Great!" Robin said, taking a seat." You can explain it then."

"Yeah, no!" Buttercup said flatly.

"You three don't get it either?" Robin asked. The girls shook their heads no. "then let's ask your dad. He's smart."

"Tried that!" Bubbles stated. "Somehow he made it even more confusing."

"I see" Robin said hanging her head in defeat.

"Hey!" Brick called from the dining room door. "What are you all up to?"

"We're doing our math homework" Blossom answered. "Something you'd be doing if _you _went to school."

"Good thing I don't go to school then" Brick said back.

"Excuse me for asking" Robin said, "but um, who are you?"

Brick stared at her.

"Let me introduce you two" Bubbles suddenly said quickly. "Robin, this is Brick. He's from 'The RowdyRuff Boys', actually he's their leader. Brick and his brothers are staying with us now, their around somewhere. They were created by Mojo Jojo; you know that evil monkey that's always trying to destroy my sisters and I. Anyway, the RowdyRuff Boys and us used to try to destroy each other all the time, 'cause they're evil and we're good, but then we all realized that we have a lot in common, so we stopped trying to destroy each other. We still fight though, 'cause they have super powers and we have super powers, and it's really fun to use super powers, especially against someone else with super powers, so we, occasionally, put our super powers against their super powers, just for fun."

Bubbles inhaled deeply. "Brick, this is Robin, her favourite colour is 'elephant'. Her family moved next door, after the Smith's moved out, 'cause they were _crazy!_ You know Mr. Smith tried to blow The Professor's head off, with a _blow dryer_! And then Mrs. Smith got angry, because when we stopped him we ruined her dinner party, so she became evil, and then the whole family was evil and wanted to destroy us! But they couldn't, so they moved out, and Robin moved in, and we became best friends, and now we can all be friends!"

Bubbles smiled deeply, while everyone else stared at her blankly. It was Brick who broke the silence.

"Your favourite colour is 'elephant'?" he asked Robin.

Robin shook her head fiercely. "Wait, go back" she said to Bubbles. "The RowdyRuff Boys are staying with you?"

"Yup!" Bubbles proclaimed.

"The RowdyRuff Boys that you'd always fighting with?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I see you're still a little confused" Bubbles said. "Allow me to explain..."

Bubbles inhaled even deeper, but before she could say anything, Buttercup covered her mouth with her hand.

"Allow _me_ to explain" Buttercup offered. "-Ahem- we got over that" she said simply.

"You got over it?" Robin said bewildered.

"Yes" Buttercup said, while Bubbles nodded her head, mouth still covered by Buttercup's hand.

"It's like Bubbles said" Blossom chipped in, "we have a lot in common."

"Okay, okay" Robin said. "So you all became friends."

The girls nodded.

"And naturally, you invited them to live with you?" Robin asked.

The girls were silent; Brick snickered at the sight, but said nothing. Blossom opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it.

Bubbles broke away from Buttercup and spoke up. "it's easier to understand, if you just don't think about it."

"But it..." Robin started.

"Just don't think about it!" Bubbles cut her off.*

"Alright!" Robin submitted."Well, hi Brick, I'm Robin."

"Right, I think I got that" Brick responded. "In any case, what's there to do for fun around here?"

"Well, were doing our math homework" Blossom said. "It's probably not something you'd be good at so..."

"I'm good at everything!" Brick cut her off. "I'm sure I can figure this out!"

He grabbed one of the exercise sheets, which were on the table, and looked over it. Before long he looked to Blossom, "You know, some of these are letters" he stated.

Blossom stared at him condescending. "Thank you, captain obvious" she said.

"Captain Obvious" Robin saluted. The act of which earned her blank stares. "I've been watching 'How I Met Your Mother'" she admitted. **

"Uh huh" Blossom muttered, still confused. "Anyway, these letters are called 'variables' when used in math. They take the place of, otherwise, unknown numbers. Our task is to figure out what number the variables are."

"Right" Brick said. "And how find out just what numbers these _variables_ are?"

"For these, we have to use this thing called 'The Pytho-grass theorem'" Buttercup said.

"Pythagorean theorem" Blossom corrected her.

"Yes, that" Buttercup said. "We use that to find C."

"The only problem is" Bubbles started," None of us get it!"

Brick pondered the problem. "I'll say this again" he said. "Good thing I don't go to school." He got up, "well, I'm off to find something fun to do."

"Hey Brick!" Boomer suddenly burst into the room. "Guess what." Before Brick could respond, he said, "Butch and I were talking with that Professor guy, and he told us that the girls usually spend their time at this place called school. So I was like 'why would anyone want to go to school?' and he said 'Because school is fun', but then I said 'that's not what I heard' and he said 'well have you gone to school before?' I was like 'no, I haven't' and then Butch said..."

"Damn it Boomer cut to the chase!" Brick demanded.

"Long story short, we're going to school with the girls tomorrow" Boomer said.

Not knowing how to respond to that particular piece of news, Brick palmed his face.

"Boomer" he said to his brother. "You are a major pain in the butt"

"Major Pain in the Butt" Robin saluted.

"Who's that chick" Boomer asked, upon noticing Robin.

Bubbles took a deep breath and floated her way out Buttercup's reach.

"That's the girl next door, Robin" Brick answered before bubbles could.

"Hey, I'm Boomer" Boomer said to her.

"Yes you are" Brick said. "But back to the topic at hand, how did we end up having to go to school?"

"Okay, I'll explain it again" Boomer said. "Butch and I were talking with that Professor guy..."

"Stop" Brick yelled. "I don't want to hear it. And where is Butch anyway?"

"I'm above you!" Butch called

Brick looked up to see a bucket of water being emptied on his face. Butch laughed at his drenched brother, while floating a few feet above him.

Outraged, Brick jumped up, grabbed Butch, slammed him on the table, and then punched him in the gut. The force from the punch crushing the table beneath him.

Butch picked himself up, still chuckling.

"Was that necessary?"Buttercup asked.

"Aw, you do care about me" Butch said dramatically.

Brick smacked him on the back of his head. "Seeing has he may have had a hand in putting us into school, yes that was necessary" Brick answered.

"School's not that bad" Blossom said

"But now, I need to understand that math thing you were talking to about earlier" Brick said.

"I see your point" Blossom said.

"Uh, excuse me" Robin said. "But is anyone going to introduce me to the guy who was just punched into the table?"

"The name's Butch" Butch said."Lifelong RowdyRuff Boy, not a total pig, and all around general badass."

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Buttercup, Boomer and Robin all exchanged a look.

"General Badass!" they all saluted.

**Author's Notes: okay not the greatest of endings, but I wanted to wrap this up, 'cause I recently thought up something that, I think, would be great. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.**

***this story works best if you don't think about it either.  
**

****this is a joke that Ted and Robin shared, in HIMYM  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Life with The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

"It's not here" Buttercup grunted. She frowned and adjusted the towel wrapped around her. She angrily rummaged through the open drawer in front of her, to no avail. "It's not here!" she repeated. She looked around the room in the hopes that she would find what she was looking for. Her eyes fell on Bubbles's beloved doll.

"Damn it Octi it's not here!" she shouted. She turned back to her drawer and angrily began throwing the contents around. "We have that stupid test today, and in order to have any hope of passing, I need my lucky underwear!"

She looked up from her drawer and sighed. "Okay let's think" she said aloud. "I knew that the test was today. So in preparation I left 'em right in here, where I could easily find them. So they should be right here. But it is not here. "She turned back to Octi. "Why is it not here?!" she screamed.

Octi was silent.

Buttercup sighed. "I didn't mean to shout" she said. "It's just, I know I'm going to fail this test and I'm kinda tense right now." She paused as she realized just what she was doing. "So tense that I am confessing to a stuffed octopus." She sighed again in defeat. "Screw it" she muttered. She proceeded to get dressed without her lucky garment.

As she headed downstairs for breakfast, she saw Brick leaving his room. "Hey Brick" she called to him. "Have you seen my underwear?"

"...Have I seen your what?" Brick asked after her words sunk in.

"My lucky underwear! Have you seen it?" Buttercup repeated her question.

Brick just stood gaping at Buttercup. "I don't know how to answer that" he said to her.

"Aargh!" Buttercup grunted. "Black panties, with a sort of flowery pattern around the rim*. Have you seen them, yes or no?"

"Is it on display somewhere?" Brick managed to say after a moment's pause.

"Forget it!" Buttercup said and stormed off, just as Butch entered the hallway.

"Hey, what did she want?" Butch asked his brother, while watching Buttercup leave.

"I have no idea" Brick said, still confused. "She said something lucky underwear and whether or not I've seen it, I don't know."

"Buttercup has lucky underwear?" Butch asked. "Did she show it to you, oh what did it look like? Quick tell me tell me!"

"She didn't show me her lucky underwear, you idiot!" Brick told him. "But she did tell me that they looked like..." he trailed off as Buttercup's question clicked in his head. "Hey Butch, how much money do you have on you?" he asked.

"Dude, why would I have money?" Butch responded. "And don't change the subject, on with the details, what did BC's underwear look like?"

"From what she described" Brick said slowly. "It looks a lot like the pair that you have hidden away somewhere. And the money, why that's what you're going to pay me to keep me from telling her that you have it!"

"Okay, that is not cool!" Butch snapped. "You stole a pair of Bloss's!"

"True" Brick said as he turned to began heading to breakfast. "But unless I'm wrong, I didn't steal her _lucky_ pair"

"Alright, alright!" Butch grunted as he followed his brother downstairs. "How much you want?"

"I don't know" Brick said as he eased himself over banister, and floating his way to the ground floor. "Ten dollars!"

"What!?" Butch protested, jumping over the banister and landing, hard, next to Brick. "Where the hell am I gonna get ten bucks?"

"Beats me" Brick answered. "But as soon as you get it, be sure to give it to me." Brick smiled smugly at Butch.

"No I did not see them Buttercup!" Blossom's voice sounded from within the dining room. "Besides, there's no such thing as a lucky charm anyway!"

Brick and Butch entered the room to see Blossom arguing with.

"Well it couldn't have just disappeared on its own!" Buttercup said to Blossom. "And I need it, to pass today's stupid test!"

"No you don't!" Blossom told her. "The only reason you're going to fail is because you believe that you are going to fail, luck has nothing to do with it!"

"This stupid test" Brick cut in. "It's not something I need to know about is it?"

Blossom and Buttercup both looked to him and Butch.

"Well" Blossom began. "Now that you're enrolled in school, you'll probably have to know this stuff eventually."

"Yeah" Buttercup added. "But since this is your first time going to school, they'll probably put you in some lower grade so you can work your way up to our level." The two girls shared a laugh.

Brick frowned at them. "You know, I don't like being the butt of a joke" he told them. He took a seat at the table, Butch sitting next to him, deep in thought.

"Oh relax" Blossom said. "We just kidding around."

Just then Boomer entered the room, Bubbles right behind him. "'Morning y'all" Boomer said as he sat down in the closest vacant seat. "What's for eats?"

"Waffles" The Professor proclaimed as entered carrying a large stack of waffles. "Help yourself" he told them as he placed the stack on the table.

"Don't mind if I do" Boomer said as he impaled a few waffles with his fork and shoved them into his mouth.

The Professor sat himself down at the table as everyone began eating the waffles he had prepared. "Well, are you boys excited about your first ever day of school?" he asked the boys

"You mean, am I excited about sitting in a dull room, and be told stuff that I don't really want to know?" Brick said back."So much so that I'm about ready to burst."

"Don't be like that Brick" Bubbles said. "School can be fun you know. Besides, it's not like you have anything better planned."

"Ir-regardless" Brick said."I **don't** want to spend my time, at _school!"_

* * *

Some time later, Brick found himself at the local public school, alongside his brothers. The three of them, along with The Professor, were inside the vice-principal's office.

"Well Brick, Butch and Boomer, let me welcome to our fine educational establishment." Ms Mourn, the school's VP said to them. "Now, it is my understanding that you've never received any formal education before."

The Professor opened his mouth to speak, but Butch cut him off. "No, but we did spend half an hour listening to Mojo Jojo say how much of a genius he is" he said, Brick and Boomer stifled laughs.

"I see you three have a sense of humour" Ms. Mourn said. "But I do need to know your appropriate grade level. So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to give you a series of tests and based on how well you score..."

"Ms Mourn!" a man entered the room. "One of typing teachers caught some kind ailment, and cannot make it today. You will have to cover for him in the meantime."

"Ah Mr. Dawn" Ms. Mourn said standing up. "Boys, this is Mr. Dawn, the school principal. Mr. Dawn these three are-"

"The RowdyRuff Boys" Mr Dawn said. "Yes, Utonium contacted me yesterday about their enrollment."

"I believe Ms Mourn here, was just about to give them an aptitude test" The Professor said

"Bah" Mr. Dawn spat. "Forget the aptitude test and just throw them in the same class as the girls!"

"But Mr. Dawn" Ms. Mourn protested. "Without any former education, it is very unlikely that they will be able to follow the curriculum."

"I will say it again" Mr. Dawn said. "Forget the aptitude test, and just put them in the same class as the girls. If they do not know what is necessary for them to pass, then I suggest that they learn it. The semester is still young after all." He turned and left Ms. Mourns office, leaving the vice-principal and The Professor dumbfounded.

"If you say so" Ms Mourn said, doubtful of the principal's decision. "Boys, if you'll follow me" she said to the boys as she moved to the door. To The Professor she said "Professor, it was nice of you to come in today, I trust you'll be able to see yourself out."

"Oh it was no problem at all" The Professor said. "Boys, if you have trouble with the work, I'll be happy to help."

"Right" Brick said rolling his eyes. "You'll be the first to know if I ever mistake a square for a rectangle"

"Uh, technically- "Ms Mourn started, but a look from The Professor made her decide not to finish her statement. **

"Technically what?" Boomer asked.

"Never mind" Ms Mourn told him. "Come on I'll show you to your class." She led the way to their class, the boys following close behind her.

**Author's notes: kept you waiting huh? Hopefully the next chapter will be up much faster. Also, go to my profile page and vote on the crossover story I should write.**

** *I think I put entirely too much thought into this underwear joke.**

** ** Technically, squares ****are a type ****of rectangle.**


	4. Chapter 4

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

Ms. Mourn led the boys through the school corridors to room 205. She opened the door and walked them inside.

"Mr. Fern, allow me to introduce Brick, Butch and Boomer. The new additions to your class" Ms. Mourn announced to the staring class. "Boys, this will be your class."

From where they were sitting, Bubbles wave enthusiastically at them, and Boomer waved back. Blossom mouthed "You're in our class?" to which Brick merely shrugged. And Buttercup rolled her eyes at Butch's flirtatious winks.

Mr. Fern looked, through thick square rimmed glasses, at the boys. "Welcome boys" He said in dull monotonous voice. "Why don't you" he pointed at Brick, "take that seat next to Mitch." He indicated an empty seat next to, whom Brick could only assume was, Mitch. "And you two can take those seats next to Princess."

The three wordlessly toke their respective seats. Once seated, Butch eyed the redhead next to him suspiciously.

"Well" Ms. Mourn said from the classroom doorway. "Mr. Fern, I leave them to you. There is a typing class that I need to cover for." She turned to leave, and then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention, these three never had any formal education before, and they probably don't have the necessary background education for your level of teaching. You will have to teach them anything that they would need to know. Good-luck, good-bye." She hurried off.

"Very well" Mr. Fern said, well after Ms. Mourn had left. "Brick, Butch and Bloomer was it?"

"Boomer!" Boomer corrected him.

"Beg your pardon?" Mr. Fern asked.

"My name, its _Boomer_ not _Bloomer_!" Boomer said.

"Oh, terribly sorry" Mr. Fern apologized.

"It's fine" Boomer said.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Mr. Fern continued. "Brick, Butch and _Boomer_" Boomer nodded his approval. "Since you might not know the necessary formulas, nor do you have any pencils, erasers, calculators, papers, or any school supplies in general, you may be exempt from our math test."

"What!" Brick cried outraged. He grabbed the pencil that was in Mitch's hand.

"Hey!" Mitch protested.

"Shut up" Brick warned him. "I don't like being pitied. Give me the damn test and I'll do it." He continued

Mr. Fern looked intently at Brick. "You certainly are full of Pride" he said.

"Yes I am" Brick declared. "Just tell me what I need to know about this _test, _and bring it on!"

"Okay then" Mr. Fern said. "Well the first thing that you'll need to know is..." he droned on explaining the test to Brick. Brick stole a blank piece of paper out of Mitch's binder, and began taking notes, those unsure about how to handle the test following suit.

Meanwhile Princess took notice to Butch's staring. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Have we met?" Butch asked.

"Yeah" Princess said. "Your brother kicked me in the face once."

Butch thought for a second. "What else, 'cause that doesn't narrow anything down."

"Aren't you that chick with all that money?" Boomer asked from the other side of Princess.

"Oh yeah" Butch said. "You're the chick with the jetpack."

"That's right" Princess rolled her eyes. "All you need to know about me is that I have money and a jetpack, and _no _personality whatsoever!" she turned her attention back to Mr. Fern, who was now writing equations on the board. "And don't call me a _chick_" she muttered as an afterthought.

"Sorry _dude_" Boomer said, Princess grunted in frustration.

Just then an idea struck Butch. "Hey!" he mouthed to Boomer, from behind Princess's back.

"What?" Boomer mouthed back.

Butch preformed some hand signals.

"Why?" Boomer mouthed.

More hand signals from Butch.

"That'll never work." Boomer said quietly.

"Yes it will, shut up" Butch said back.

"What are you two doing?" Princess demanded.

"Boomer" Butch started. "Wanted to ask you something." He shot his brother a meaningful look.

Boomer sighed, as Princess turned toward him expectantly. "I was just wondering" he said. "If you like dogs"

* * *

From across the room Bubbles eyed them curiously. "What are those two up too?" she asked her sister sitting next to her.

"Don't know, don't care" Buttercup answered, writing down everything Mr. Fern was saying. "I'm getting all the help I can for the stupid upcoming math test."

"Buttercup's right" Blossom said, who was also taking advantage of Brick's crash course. "You shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste."

Bubbles looked around, save for Butch, Boomer and Princess, everyone was hanging on to Mr. Fern's monotonous speech. She sighed and began taking notes.

* * *

"Why would you want to know that?" Princess demanded from Boomer. "Do you have the hots for me or something?"

"What, no!" Boomer almost shouted. "I'm just being friendly."

"Well you can stop that. Because we are not friends!" Princess told him.

"Well" Boomer said, his voice taking a harsh tone. "Then I guess that were enemies!"

"Huh?" Princess said confused by his sudden attitude change.

"Oh, you don't want to be Boomer's enemy" Butch suddenly said.

"What why?" Princess asked perplexed at what was going on.

"Do you have any idea what I do to my enemies?" Boomer asked.

Princess turned to Butch, "he's not about to fight me is he?" she asked.

"No, of course not" Butch assured her. She sighed in relief. "It'll be to one sided to be called a _fight. _A beat-down maybe, but not a fight._"_

Panicking, Princess looked around for something to save her. The commotion drew the attention of nearby classmates, but they looked away to avoid the conflict. Frantically, she turned back to Butch. "You got to do something" she begged him.

"What do you want me to do, fight my brother?" Butch said in mock shock. "Why I would need some kind of..."

"Here's a hundred bucks" Princess waved a wad of cash in front of his face.

Butch stared at the wad. It took quite a bit of effort to keep his jaw from dropping. He pulled himself together and grabbed the cash. "He'll get over the betrayal" he muttered.

Butch slammed his fist on his desk and stood up. "Okay dear brother!" he bellowed in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "I think you should leave this poor girl alone."

* * *

"No really, what is going on over there?" Bubbles said, her attention returning to where Princess was seated.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it" Blossom told her still taking notes, oblivious to Butch and Boomer.

"If you say so" Bubbles muttered, returning to her notes.

* * *

"And what if I don't?" Boomer demanded as he stood up.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Butch declared moving between him and Princess.

"And you're going to stop me?" Boomer said with a mock laugh, his energy bat appearing in his hand briefly.

"You don't think I can?" Butch said, light briefly reflected off of his energy shield.

Butch's eyes locked with Boomer's. Both of them stepped forward, ready for action. Sparks, literally, between them.

"Stop!" Brick suddenly shouted. Everyone in the class, save for Mr. Fern, who was still lecturing, turned their attention to him. Brick got out of his seat and floated to Butch and Boomer. Once there, he snatched the cash that was in Butch's hand. He counted out ten dollars and threw the rest onto Butch's desk. "Okay" he said as he pocketed his ten dollars. "Carry on" he returned to his seat.

"Psst" Bubbles whispered to Brick as he passed. "What are they doing over there?"

"Unless I'm mistaken" Brick said. "They are scamming that rich girl out of her money." He continued back to his seat.

From where he was standing, Boomer reclaimed his act. "If you want a piece of me" he shouted. "Then get ready for this!" he flew to Butch and put his fist into his gut.

"Ack!" Butch keeled over in mock pain. "Psst" he whispered to Boomer. "I know were faking this, but at least try to make this believable."

Angered by the criticism, Boomer drove his fist into Butch's stomach. Butch fell to his knees in authentic pain. Looking up he saw Boomer mouthing the words _'believable enough for you?'_

Searing with anger, Butch brought his fist up to Boomer's chin, and gave him an uppercut that sent him out through the roof.

"...And that is everything you need to know to pass this test" Mr. Fern finished. He turned around to see his class watching blue and green streaks of light bouncing off each other in the sky above the class. "oh no" he muttered his voice maintaining its dull tone. "not the roof again."

**Author`s Notes: ...hmm, I have nothing worth putting here. How about that, oh well. Hey, if you`re going to take your time to read this, go to my profile page, read my crossover demos, and vote for your favourite. Polls close September 2012.**


	5. Chapter 5

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

Butch scanned the horizon. Eyes strained for darker patch of blue that was his brother .As if on cue Boomer rushed towards him and began assaulting Butch, who barely had enough time to bring his arms up in defence, with vicious punches.

Boomer savagely beat against Butch's forearms. His plan was to force him to lower his guard and attack more vital areas. Boomer knew that Butch had excellent defence, but he was confident in his own offensive capabilities.

After, about, a dozen punches had been thrown; Boomer was forced to take a breath. That was just the pause Butch had been waiting for. The green Ruff grabbed Boomer by his collar and pulled him close. He then sent him flying with a fierce punch to the face.

Boomer regained his posture, midair, with enough time to realise that Butch had chased after him. He flew back, narrowly avoiding a kick thrown by Butch, and in one swift movement he formed his energy bat in his hands and swung at Butch's head.

The bat stopped inches away from its intended target. Butch smiled smugly from behind his protective barrier. Outraged Boomer grabbed him and threw Butch to the school parking lot below.

Butch landed with a crash. He quickly rose to his feet and looked up

"Oh f-*" he managed to get out just before a hail storm of blue energy rained down on him.

From up above, Boomer was gathering energy into his hands and throwing it down as fast as he could. It wasn't until it became to tasking to keep his arms raised that he stopped,

Boomer flew down, and landed a few yards away from where he last saw Butch. He grunted in anger once the smoke cleared, revealing Butch, totally unscathed.

Both Ruffs kneeled forward and rushed toward each other.

"Ahem" a deep, commanding voice caused both of them to stop short.

Butch and Boomer both turned to see the school's principal. Mr. Dawn looked, with steely grey eyes, from Butch to Boomer. "You two" he said in a cold voice. "Come with me to my office."

Both boys gulped audibly and followed.

* * *

Mr. Dawn's office was smaller than the boys pictured. The drawn curtains kept light out, and created a foreboding feeling. A heavily stained oak desk, seemingly bathed in darkness, sat at the far side of the room. Facing the desk were three soft armchairs, and lining one of the walls was a hard looking bench.

"Now boys" Mr. Dawn began as he walked to the side of his desk. "There are some things we need to discuss. Please, have a seat." He made no indication of where he wanted them, but they decided that, given the situation, the soft armchairs weren't meant for them, so they seated themselves on the bench.

Sitting on his desk, Mr. Dawn spoke to the boys. "Look, I know that, as members of 'The RowdyRuff Boys', you are accustomed to causing widespread chaos. I also understand that you have recently, shall we say, dialed back on the amount of said chaos you create. I am sure that many people, myself included, are grateful for this change in attitude." He looked Butch and Boomer over.

"I won't tell you to give up evil; I don't think that that is a reasonable request for anyone. No, what I ask of you, and be sure to inform you other brother, is that you _do not_ get into fights on school property!"

"We weren't really fighting" Boomer tried to explain. "You see we were just..."

"You were just bombarding the parking lot out of the goodness of your heart?" Mr. Dawn cut in. Boomer stopped talking. "Since this is both your first day, and your first offence, I will let you off with a warning. Is that clear?" They nodded their heads profusely. "Good, you can go back to your class."

They stood up, intent on leaving as fast as they could. "Oh one more thing!" Butch and Boomer halted in their tracks. "There exists this wonderful invention, called doors! I suggest that, in the future, you _use_ them!" Again Butch and Boomer nodded their understanding. "Good. Be sure to _remind_ the PowerPuff girls of their existence."

Once again the boys nodded, and they hurried out of the door.

* * *

Butch and Boomer re-entered their class to find that Mr. Fern wasn't there, and everyone else was socializing with one another. They scouted out Brick, who was conversing with Mitch, and went for an explanation.

"Hey!" Butch called. "Isn't there supposed to be some sort of test, or something going on?"

"Yeah, but your performance was so distracting, that the test was cancelled." Brick explained. "Fern is out telling Mourn about it."

"You guys ought to do that every test!" Mitch said.

"Guys, this is Mitch" Brick told them in response to their inquisitive looks. "Mitch, this is Butch and Boomer!"

"And that was just a way to swindle money out of Princess?" Mitch asked. "That is awesome."

"Yeah" Butch beamed from the admiration. "We are pretty awesome aren't we?"

"Well, you better get back into character, 'cause here she comes" Brick told him.

"Oh um" Butch stammered. He then, loudly, began saying "so there I was, on the wrong side of Boomer's fists, my arms screaming out in pain. It didn't look good. If he kept that up, I would've been finished." From the corner of his eyes he saw Princess getting closer.

"But then came the briefest pause, that I used to punch Boomer in the face!" Butch finished recounting the earlier events.

"So, I take it, you won?" Princess asked.

Butch turned to her, feigning surprise. "Well, I certainly didn't lose."

"So, he won't try to attack me?" she asked pointing toward Boomer.

"..." Boomer said nothing.

"He won't!" Butch spoke up. "So long as you promise not to be his enemy."

"Deal!" Princess agreed. "I guess I will go now." She walked away just as Buttercup came over.

"What is going on over here?" Buttercup asked.

"Just talking about our _great _performance" Butch told her.

"If that Dawn guy didn't stop us" Boomer said. "I would've won!"

"Principal dawn caught you!?" Buttercup said, shocked. "And you got out okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Brick asked.

"Rumor has it" Mitch said. "Principal Dawn is actually a vampire."

"A vampire?" Brick stammered. "Mitch, I almost thought that you were cool!"

"No it's true" Buttercup assured him. "There is something not human about him."

"Don't listen to her" Blossom suddenly showed up. "She's just superstitious."

"I swear it's true" Buttercup argued. "There is something inhuman about him."

"Buttercup, there–is no-such thing-as vampires!" Blossom said, emphasizing every other word.

"Wait, let me stop you right there" Boomer said. "There are: superheroes, evil genius monkeys, The Boogie Man, giant monster, and whatever the hell Fuzzy Lumpkins is, yet vampires can't exist?"

"Yeah but um..." Blossom mumble incoherently. "Touché" she said upon realizing that his point was valid.

"Outsmarted by Boomer!" Brick laughed. "That has got to be the worst feeling ever." Blossom gave him a scolding look, which he quickly responded by saying, "Don't worry too much though. He does have his moments."

Instead of being comforted, Blossom threw her head back and stared through the holes in the ceiling "How long does it take to fix a roof anyway?" she said.

"How should I know?" Buttercup said, while Brick, Butch, and Boomer shrugged.

"Fastest they've ever got it" Mitch said. "About 45 minutes to get here, fix it, then leave."

Everyone stared at him. "Does the roof often break?" Brick asked.

"The PowerPuff Girls break through it at least once a week" Mitch told him.

"That reminds me" Butch said. "We're supposed to remind you of these things called doors..."

**Authors Notes: I don't think I like this chapter... Oh well I already wrote it, and clearly you've just read it so... Dawn is supposed to be intimidating, but I don't think I'll make him a vampire**. Like I said last chapter read my crossovers and vote for your favourite**

** *Censored for T rating**

****Or will I?***  
**

*****No that's a stupid idea  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

"So, let me get this straight" Blossom said. "You spent 50 dollars on some stupid zombie game?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Boomer answered her.

They were all, save for Butch, back home. Boomer was playing a videogame he purchased. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were watching him, Brick, meanwhile, was trying to figure out the homework they were given.

"I can't quite explain it" Boomer continued," but there is something satisfying about chopping zombies in half with a chainsaw."

"How can that possibly be satisfying?" Blossom demanded.

"Here" Boomer said offering her the controller. "Play and see for yourself."

Blossom pushed the controller aside. "I'll pass" she said.

"Oh, oh, oh" Bubbles exclaimed. "Let me try" she took the controller from Boomer and began playing. It wasn't long before she was overwhelmed by a swarm of zombies and the game-over screen was shown.

"Oh, I lost" Bubbles cried.

"Probably wouldn't have happened if you used the chainsaw more" Brick said while staring at the worksheet in front of him.

"It's not my fault" Bubbles complained. "It's these stupid buttons!"

"Yeah, blame the controller because you can't play!" Brick said

"Hey, it's really hard" Bubbles said.

"I bet it is" Brick said.

"Call me crazy" Buttercup suddenly said. "But something about the girl in this game reminds me of you Bubbles."

"What?" Bubbles said. "How does some zombie hunting cheerleader remind you of me?"

"I don't know" Buttercup said. "She just... I don't know. You kinda..."

"Sounds like you?" Brick said.

"Hey yeah, she does" Blossom said. She picked up the games case and began examining it.

"She does not!" Bubbles proclaimed. "I sound as much as her as Boomer sounds like Brick!"

Brick turned and stared at Bubbles. "Bubbles, I sound _nothing_ like Boomer. _We_ sound like two different people entirely!"

"Hey Boomer" Blossom suddenly said. "This is M rated. You shouldn't have been able to buy it."

Bubbles gasped in shock. "You didn't steal it did you?" she asked.

"No, of course I didn't" Boomer answered. "I just smiled and asked nicely. The guy there seemed to recognize me, so he didn't ask any questions. Must've thought I was gonna destroy the place if I didn't get it."

"That's not fair!" Buttercup shouted. "I'd never be able to get an M rated game, even if they knew me!"

"That's what you get for leading a life of _good_!" Brick told her.

Buttercup grunted in frustration.

"I doubt your former lifestyle is responsible for an irresponsible sales clerk!" Blossom said.

Just then Butch flew into the room, carrying a large plastic bag. He dropped the bag in the middle of the room. It opened, revealing several other bags of various chocolates and candies.

"So get this" he said "I was at the candy shop..."

"You spent all that money on chocolates?" Buttercup asked

"That's the thing" Butch said. "When they weighed all this, it should've cost even more. I think they were just happy that I was actually paying!"

Buttercup stared at him blankly. "That's it I'm taking up being evil" she declared. She reached over and took a handful of Butch's chocolate and threw it in her mouth."

"Good for you Buttercup" Brick said. "Being evil is great. You don't have to do stupid math!"

"Are you still working on that?" Butch asked. "Man, I gave up as soon as I looked at it!"

"He's says _he'll figure it out_" Boomer said his eyes still on the TV screen. "As if that'll happen."

"It's your fault I have to do this!" Brick complained. "Couldn't you at least _try_ to finish your own homework?"

"I did try" Boomer said. "I failed."

"Brick is Right" Blossom said. "You..." she paused. "Wow, never thought I'd say those three words in a row before. Anyway, you guys really ought to _try_ to do your homework."

"What do you mean, never thought you'd say I was right?" Brick asked.

"It's just..." Blossom stammered. "Less than a year ago I thought that anything you guys did was wrong. And you being their leader, I just..."

"Just thought that I was the worst of the worst?" Brick finished for her.

"Yeah" Blossom admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know" Brick said. "That you were right. I _am _terrible! Everything I do is part of some greater evil scheme. Why, when we asked you girls to join us on our rampage all those months ago, it was an elaborate scheme to gain your trust, and get ourselves living in your house. Now that we're here we can turn all of you to a life of pure evil. We already got Buttercup, and Bubbles is next!"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Brick's words sunk in. Then Butch and Boomer burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah right!" Butch said through fits of laughter. "There's no way _you_ could've planned all this out!"

"Yeah" Boomer agreed. "And, what does _elaborate_ mean?"

"And for the record" Buttercup chuckled. "I was joking about being evil."

"'_And for the Record_'" Brick mimicked Buttercup. "I was joking too. Now shut up, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Blossom floated to where Brick was sitting, and looked over his shoulder at his worksheet. "Wow, those two are actually right" she said astonished.

"I bet its luck" Buttercup said. She threw another piece of chocolate into her mouth took a few bites, and then spit it out. "Eww, Raisins!"

"Sorry" Butch said. "I just got allot of everything. Here, try these; they 're my favourite." He offered her a specific bag of chocolate.

Buttercup took a piece of chocolate out of the bag and tossed it into her mouth. After a few bites her eyes lit up. "Girls, you got to try this!"

"Ooh, what's in it?" Bubbles asked as she jumped across the room.

"I don't know, but it sure tastes good" Buttercup told her. "Blossom, come here and try one"

"Alright, just one" Blossom said. She flew over, and she and Bubbles placed the chocolate in their mouths.

Bubbles happily took a few bites. A look of disgust then spread over her face."Gross!" she said. She stuck out her tongue and tried to wipe the taste out. "That is disgusting!"

"Bubbles is right" Blossom agreed. "Whatever's inside is just too bitter!"

"Butch!" Brick called. "Are you eating those chocolate covered coffee beans again?"

Butch nodded.

"This is coffee?" Buttercup said throwing another handful into her mouth. "I just might take up drinking the stuff."

"I wouldn't if I were you" Brick said. "Whenever Butch eats the stuff he gets this all hyper. He can't stand still at all, and jumps all over the place."

"How can you even eat that stuff?" Boomer asked. "Chocolate is supposed to be sweet."

"True" Buttercup said. "But the bitter center really compliments the chocolate coating." As she spoke her words became faster. She started shaking her right foot as she threw another handful into her mouth.

"I know it's not my place to be saying this" Brick said. "But I think you really should stop eating those!"

"Well, you know what I think?" Buttercup snapped at him. "I think,** I** don't care what you think! 'Cause you know what? Blossom was right; you are right! It's Not your place to be saying what I should and shouldn't do!" she threw even more chocolate into her mouth.

Brick stood slack jawed.

Just then, the PowerPuff Hotline began buzzing. Blossom rushed over to answer it.

"What the hell's that?" Boomer asked

Bubbles opened her mouth to explain, but Buttercup cut her off "That's the hotline. The mayor's calling, there's probably trouble in Townsville that he wants us to take care of, like a huge monster destroying the city, or invading aliens, or he can't get his pickle jar open!"

"Okay, two things" Brick said. "First of all, that idiot gets you to open his _pickles_ for him!?" Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged. "And second, damn it Butch! Look what you did!"

"What!?" Butch shouted. "I didn't do anything."

"You!" Brick snapped at him. "With your chocolate coffee, turned Buttercup into Bubbles!"

"What's wrong with her being Bubbles?" Boomer asked. "She's real cute, great to be around, and you said yourself, she has a great butt."

"True" Brick responded. "But this isn't about Bubbles' Bootylicious buttocks..."

"Just what- is your fascination- With My Butt!?" Bubbles asked.

"What?" Brick said innocently. "Baby got back." Bubbles huffed indignantly. "Anyway, this is about Buttercup."

"Let me just say" Buttercup said. "I'm nothing like Bubbles. I don't wear my hair in pigtails. And I don't think bunnies are just adorable. And I don't go around eating other people's Goldfish!"

"Well you shouldn't have left them lying on the table!" Bubbles shouted.

"That wasn't an invitation for you to eat them!" Buttercup shouted back

"Uh, what is going on?" Brick asked.

Blossom, who was long off the phone with the mayor, provided with an explanation. "Bubbles once ate Buttercups Goldfish, and she's still upset about it."

Brick, Butch and Boomer nodded in understanding. Then, in unison, shouted "What!?" and focused their gaze on Blossom

"I mean, Goldfish Crackers!" she said.

"Oh!" they all said

"Yeah that makes more sense

"I like Goldfish."

"And if anyone cares!" Blossom shouted at her sisters. "Mojo is attacking the city!"

"That reminds me" Brick said. "I've been meaning to tell Mojo about our living arrangements. Mind if we tag along?"

"I don't mind at all" Blossom said. "But I'm not going anywhere until these two stop their bickering!"

"Because, it's "The snack that smiles Back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Life With The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

****ATTENTION****

**Aint Nothing but A Rowdy Ruff Party now contains a chapter which, somewhat explains why the RRB's are living with the PPG's**

* * *

"So how are you going to tell Mojo that you living with us now?" Bubbles inquired as the six of them flew towards the reported disturbance.

"I plan on calmly explaining that we have put aside our differences, and have come to an agreement of sorts" Brick answered her.

"And you think he'll just accept that?" Buttercup mumbled through a mouth full of her new favourite sweet.

"No, I do not!" Brick said. "And how many of those things have you eaten?"

"I don't know" Buttercup answered him. "But, man! I feel great!" Her eyes twitched as she made the declaration.

"Ri-ght" Brick slowly said, slightly unnerved by her expression. He casually altered his flight speed to put some distance between her.

"Any way, if worst comes to worst" Boomer said in an attempt to steer the conversation back to the situation at hand. "I'll just punch Mojo in the face until he gets the point!"

"Boomer you shouldn't have to resort to violence" Blossom said. She turned around to face him her hair flying wildly from underneath her hat* as she flew backwards. "If you explain the situation to him well enough, I am positive that you can come to a resolution without any bloodshed."

"I think what Boomer means is" Butch started. "If Mojo doesn't listen to reason, then we'll just have to explain it to him in the language of the fist."

"The what!?" Blossom asked.

"The language of the fist" Boomer said. "The universal language that says 'this is the way things go- deal with it'."

Blossom sighed, and returned her eyes to where she was going. "Try sticking to reasoning" she said.

"Fine" Boomer said. "But if that fails..."

"Why does it matter if they beat Mojo to a pulp or not?" Buttercup said. "If they don't, we will anyway!"

"But they shouldn't fight with the person that created them!" Bubbles said in a concerned voice. "They're family!"

"That _family_" Buttercup responded. "Fights with each-other all the time anyway." She paused as she realized something. "Now that I think about it, why are you even staying with us anyway?"

"'Cause you invited us" Butch reminded her. "And we couldn't just say _no_ to your pretty faces."

"Not what I meant!" Buttercup said. "I mean, why weren't you staying with Mojo in the first place?"

"Because of Him" Butch told her.

"Who, Brick?" Bubbles asked.

"Wha- no!" Brick stammered. "Him!"

"Boomer?" Buttercup said.

"No!"

"I think I know" Blossom said. "Clearly they're talking about _Him!_"

"Of course, _Him_" Buttercup said.

"It's so obvious" Bubbles said

"Right" Brick said, relived that they finally understood who he meant.

"The Mayor!" Blossom proclaimed. Brick's palm went straight to his face. Butch and Boomer burst out laughing.

"If not The Mayor" Buttercup said suppressing a laugh. "Then it must be, The Professor!"

Brick grunted in frustration.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!?" Bubbles laughed.

"Okay, you're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Brick demanded.

"Yeah" Blossom laughed. "But enough of that, there's Mojo up ahead!"

Brick, Butch and Boomer hung back as the three girls confronted their 'father'.

"Alright Mojo Jojo" Blossom shouted. "You better quit whatever evil scheme you have hatched up, or else."

"Ah, The PowerPuff Girls" Mojo said. "I've been awaiting your inevitable arrival. For you see, every time I attack the city, you three always show up and foil my plans! But this time I am ready for you!"

"You do realize that you said that the last time you attacked the city?" Buttercup told him. "You were _ready_ for us then, but we still showed up and foiled your plans. Just like the time before that and the time before that."

"Yeah, you're always saying that you're ready for us." Bubbles said. "Except of course for that one time when The Mayor said that you were napping, but The Mayor said that you were attacking, and you we caught completely by surprise when we burst through your chamber doors!"

"Yes" Mojo Muttered as he re-called the event which Bubbles described. "But this time is different. All those other times I was unable to compete with your combined powers. There being three of you, I was at a disadvantage being by myself. So I got myself some help!"

"You got some help?" Blossom echoed. "Who would agree to help you?"

"Not who, but what!" Mojo responded. From his pocket he pulled out small device and pressed a button. A short while later he was joined by a ~4' tall robot. "Allow me to introduce 'The MJ-XDST A0001', my latest creation! It..."

A pink ball of energy suddenly flew into Mojo's robot, causing it to burst into pieces. "...It makes good scrap metal!" Blossom commented as she examined her, would be, nails. "Come on Mojo, you'll need more than one robot assisting you to stop us!"

"Fortunately" Mojo said, unfazed by the loss of his robot. "I made more than that _one _robot!" he pressed the button on his device again, and was again joined by a robot. "As I was saying, The MJ-XDST A0002 comes fully equipped with machinegun arms, shoulder mounted laser rifles, and heat seeking missiles fired from its back!"

A green light then flew into the robot, and it burst into pieces. "Oops" Buttercup said her body still in firing position. "Did I do that?"

"Good help is just so hard to come by these days" Mojo casually said. "Well you know what they say, 'If you can't get good help, might as well get lots of help'." He pressed a different button on his device.

The ground shook as an army of robots gathered behind Mojo. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's jaws dropped at the sight.

"May I present to you!" Mojo said to their shocked faces "The MJ-XDST A-SERIES!"

"Okay, that's new" Buttercup admitted.

"There must be at least, one, two, three..." Bubbles counted.

"There's far too many to count Bubbles" Blossom told her. "Okay Mojo, you may have numbers on your side, but were not alone either." She turned to the boys, who were otherwise unseen by Mojo Jojo. "isn't that right boys!"

"Are you trying to make this as hard as possible?" Brick called.

"The RowdyRuff Boys!?" Mojo shouted. "What are you three doing here?!"

Brick sighed in resignation. "Were..."

"...There here to help us whoop you and your robots butts!" Bubbles cut him off.

"Wha-t!" Mojo screamed.

"No, you see we're..." Brick tried to explain

"No need to explain!" Mojo said. "Being the genius that I am, I understand the situation completely."

"You do?" Boomer asked in astonishment.

"Yes it's so clear" Mojo explained. "You boys obviously put your differences with the girls' aside..." Brick, Butch and Boomer nodded. "all six of you are now good friends..." the boys nodded again. "And now that they trust you..." the boys anxiously awaited Mojo to finish. "...You betray them when they are weakest!"

Once again, Brick palmed his face. "That is not it at all!" he proclaimed.

"Of course it's not!" Mojo said with a sly wink."If that's not the case, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I do _this_!" he pressed a series of buttons, and the MJ-XDST A-SERIES all left the area, explosion could be heard in the distance.

"Okay girls!" Blossom said to her awaiting sisters. "We've got work to do!" To the RowdyRuff Boys she said "I'll leave Mojo to you three!" The three girls left to deal with the robot army leaving the boys with their 'father'.

"So" Mojo began. "you befriended The PowerPuff Girls? And you're not just biding your time, waiting for the perfect time to strike?"

"Look Mojo" Brick said. "It's like this..."

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Bubbles screamed as she attacked a robot. Before her attack connected, the robot was crushed underneath Buttercups foot.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted at her sister. "I wanted to destroy that one!"

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Buttercup responded

"But I still haven't gotten _one _yet_" _Bubbles complained.

"Pfft" Buttercup snorted. "That was my fifteenth!"

"Counting the one Mojo had" Blossom said. "I've only got eight!"

The three eyed exchanged looks. Then they were off in different directions to see who could get the most!"

"So if I am to believe what you are saying" Mojo said."You _have_ put aside your differences with the PowerPuff Girls!"

"That's right" Butch confirmed.

"You _are_ friends with them!" Mojo continued.

"Right" Boomer said.

"And now you three are _living_ with them?"

"Yes" Brick said flatly.

It took a moment for the words to fully sink into Mojo's head before he exploded "What!"

"It was in our best interest" Brick tried to explain. "Their place is wa-ay better than our old one. And we can't stay with you, 'cause Him would get jealous, and the world would get tossed into the sun! You understand right?"

"Oh I understand alright!" Mojo angrily shouted. "You are no longer with me, thus you are against me!" he pulled out the laser pistol he always kept on him, and fired at Brick.

Brick grunted as the laser hit him. "Boomer!" he shouted, his eyes narrowing. "Go to plan B!"

***Brick gave Blossom his hat as a birthday gift back in ANBRRP.**


	8. Chapter 8

Life With The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

Bubbles walked across a field of destroyed robots to where her pink eyed sister sat atop a pile of them. "Well after all that" she said to her. "I only managed to get two-hundred-n-fifteen."

"Bubbles" Blossom sighed. "Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles. You need to be more vigilant! There must have been a thousand of those things, and you only got 'two-hundred-n-fifteen'? I expected more from you!"

Bubbles frowned. "I would have gotten more if _you_ and Buttercup weren't such kill thieves!" she declared angrily. "How many did you get? At least half of them are probably mine!"

"I doubt that of _my _three-hundred-twenty-nine, a hundred-sixty-four are yours!"Blossom defended herself, her pink eyes glaring into Bubbles's blue ones.

"Only three-hundred-twenty-nine?" Buttercup's voice cut through the air. "Both of you are losing you touch!"

Blossom and Bubbles turned to see Buttercup walking toward them, a still active robot being dragged along.

"_I'm_ losing my touch!" Blossom snapped. "How many did you get?"

"Well so far" Buttercup said in a smug voice. "Four-hundred-fifty-five! But if you count this one" she held the one struggling in her hand out in front of her. Blossom and Bubbles stared at it, wincing when Buttercup blew it up in front of them. "My new total comes to four-hundred-fifty-six! Guess I win!"

"And that is why I love you babe!" Butch called as he and his brothers flew over to the girls. "'Cause you know the best ways to get sh—done

Instead of being angry about being called 'babe', Buttercup smiled at the compliment."Why, thank you very much!" she curtsied. "And how did you guys fair with Mojo?"

"I think it would be safe to say" Boomer quickly said. "That Mojo won't be bothering us about living with you anytime soon."

"Really?" Blossom said in surprise.

"It's also safe to say" Brick began explaining, "That Mojo won't be able to _walk_ anytime soon."

"Ah!" Blossom nodded in understanding. "Well I guess with Mojo taken care of, there's only one more thing to do before we wrap things up here."

"There's still something left to do here?" Butch said looking around. "What, you going to clean up this mess?"

"Oh, hell no!" Buttercup said. "The city has a cleanup crew for that. We're talking about- Bubbles, if you would.

Bubbles held up her hand, closed her eyes, and began counting down. "Three two and..." she snapped her 'fingers' and pointed to a news van that just swerved around a corner, and towards them.

The boys watched in stunned silence as a news crew jumped out and set up cameras.

"We're on in ten seconds!" a cameraman shouted as a reporter took her place in front of the girls. "Aaand we're rolling!"

"The smell of burning oil, the sounds of broken machines still trying to move their dismembered joints, and pile of broken robots as far as the eye can see." The reporter said to the camera in front of her. "Such are the things that can be seen after Mojo Jojo's latest attempt at seizing control of the city of Townsville. However, such an attempt was foiled, once again, by The PowerPuff Girls! I'm here live with them. Tell me, how did this differ from all of the rest of his attempt?" she stuck a microphone in Blossom's face.

"Well Mojo has always used robots to attack the city" Blossom explained to the camera. "However, instead of using one giant robot, this times he to used a thousand smaller robots!"

"Interesting" the reporter said taking back the microphone. "And how did this affect you?"

"Well fighting so many robots was tiring" Bubbles fielded the question. "But we made a game out of destroying them."

"I won!" Buttercup cut in, leaning into the shot.

"Sounds like a real 'Battle of Helm's Deep'*" the reporter commented. "And what of Mojo himself?"

"Well, since we were busy dealing with his robot army..." Buttercup started saying.

"...We decided to leave Mojo to our new friends" Bubbles continued.

"People of Townsville, I believe you're already familiar with The RowdyRuff Boys!" with a wave of her hand, Blossom introduced the Boys, which the cameraman instantly focused on.

"The Notorious RowdyRuff Boys" The reporter proclaimed. "Tell me, what inspired you to give up your life of villainy and pursue a path of heroism?"

Boomer, whom was the one she directed the question to, stood dumbfounded.

"We aren't exactly heroes" Brick answered for him. "We merely, violently attacked Mojo!"

"So you three are still plan on causing widespread destruction?" the reporter asked.

"No, I don't think we will" Brick shook his head. "We only beat up Mojo, 'cause the idiot shot me!"

"Interesting words, from the leader of an interesting group!" the reporter said to the cameraman. "This is Townsville news I'm ..."

"Ah! I'm on camera!" Butch barged into the shot and wrestled with the reporter, trying to keep his fifteen seconds of fame.

To distance themselves from the scene Butch was causing, Brick and Boomer floated over to where the girls stood, watching the display with amused faces.

"So" Brick slowly began"A news team interviews you guys?"

"Yeah" Blossom answered. "We're kind of famous."

"moving along" Bubbles said. "Boomer, I didn't know you were camera shy. That is so cute!"

"Neither did I" Brick said. "I always thought that your life goal was to doing something stupid in front of the largest audience possible."

"doing something stupid is exactly what I'm afraid of!" Boomer responded shakily. "there must of been millions of people watching!"

"well blue boy" Buttercup put her hand around him. "Now that you're heroes, you're going to be getting lots of media coverage! You are going to have _lots_ of opportunities do something stupid."

Boomer gulped nervously while Brick tried to denounce being a hero.

"We're not heroes!" he shouted. "We violently attacked a monkey for crying out loud!"

"Okay, first of all" Blossom said. "Pointed in the right direction, violence _is_ heroic. I mean, just look at us."

Brick nodded in understanding. "Point taken" he said.

"And secondly" Blossom continued. "Mojo is not a monkey, he's a chimp, there's a difference!"

"Pfft" Butch snorted as he joined them. "That's just a technicality. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing important" Brick answered him. "If we're done here, can we head back?"

"Yup, we are done here!" Blossom declared. "Come on let's go home." She flew into the sky and led the way back to their home.

"You know" Butch started. "I think I have a real future as a movie star!"

"Yeah" Brick joked. "And Boomer can co-star!"

"Great idea!" Butch shouted. "How 'bout it bro? You and me, famous superstars! We'll be huge! Everyone will be all over everything we do! We won't be able to blow our noses without millions of people knowing about it!"

Boomer shuddered at the thought.

"What's with you?" Butch asked noticing his brother's reaction.

"Did you know that _Boomer_ is camera shy?" Brick asked.

"He's not camera shy!" Butch told him. He turned to Boomer and asked, "You not camera shy!?"

"I just don't want to be caught doing something stupid!" Boomer told him.

"That ridiculous!" Butch said. "You and I do stupid stuff_ all the time_!"

"Yeah but not in front of millions of people!" said in his defence. "Come on, let's just get back so I..."

"Eee!" a sudden squeal from Bubbles cut Boomer off and actually caused him veer of course. She flew down to a store that caught her eye. Shrugging confused, everyone followed her.

"A costume shop?" Blossom observed the shop which Bubbles had glued herself to. "Oh that's right, Halloween is coming up**"

"Halloween" Brick said. "That is the ...um..."

"It's the one where everyone dresses up in costumes and gets free candy" Buttercup told him. "It is awesome!"

"Right!" Brick said as if he knew that. "And dressing up isn't the least bit childish?"

"We're still young" Buttercup said. "I for one, plan on dressing up as an angry tiger!"

"Sounds exotic!" Butch smiled. "Can't wait to see your wild side, roar"

"are you actually letting him get away with saying that?" Boomer asked Buttercup in disbelief.

"I'm in a good mood today" Buttercup told him. "So, he gets a pass. But just this once! What about you Bloss'? what are you going as?"

"Same thing I go as every year" Blossom said. "The greatest female super hero in the whole world!"

"You're dressing up as yourself?" Brick said. "That sounds kinda cheap if you ask me!"

"Brick, that could very well be- the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" Blossom said, her hand over her heart. "But really, I plan on going as 'Freedom Gal'!"

"Uh huh" Brick awkwardly said, neither knowing who freedom gal was, nor did he know what was so sweet that he said. "Anyway, what about you Bubbles? You going as some sort of cute rabbit, or a puppy or something?"

Bubbles turned and looked Brick directly in his red eyes. "I am going as..." she struck an action pose. "A vicious ninja! Heya!"

***I am not a huge fan of LOTR so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about which battle that was.**

****What can I say, reality writes the plot sometimes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

***ATTENTION***

**To all my sadistic fans:**

**Since my 'Total Drama PowerPuff Girl' crossover is not coming along as well as I want it to, I am calling on YOU! To come up with devious tasks for the contestants to perform, in order to win the prize money. Please PM me with your ideas!**

* * *

"Now, it is the goal of all atoms to become stable." Mr. Fern explained to his class. "In order to do this, the atom must either give up the electrons in their outer orbit to another atom, or take the electrons from another atom so that it can fill their outer orbit. Now in the case of sodium..."*

Brick felt his eyes get heavy as Mr. Fern droned on. It wasn't that he was tired, but his teacher's voice was zapping his energy away. He began fighting off his urge to sleep when Mitch began whispering in his ear.

"Psst, hey Brick" Mitch whispered. "I got to ask you something."

"I have no idea what he's talking about either" Brick whispered back. "So don't ask."

"No it's not that" Mitch said. He looked to make sure no-one was eavesdropping. "How do you get a girl to _like_ you?"

Brick looked at him. He appeared eager for an answer. "Mitch, let me assure you" Brick said to him, making sure he kept his voice in a whisper. "If I knew the answer to that question, the first person I would tell, would be my brother Butch. He is hopeless."

"So you have no idea how to catch a girl's heart?" Mitch seemed disappointed.

"Not really" Brick said. "Who's the chick anyway? Is she hot?"

"You tell me" Mitch answered. "She's sitting next to your brothers."

Brick turned his gaze to Princess Morebucks. "Not bad, I guess" he shrugged. "I kinda have a thing for redheads too" he glimpsed toward a particular other redhead in the class.

"It's not just her hair" Mitch told him. "I'm not even sure what it is about her. One day, I just started finding myself attracted to her."

"Your really hell bent on her huh?" Brick observed. "Alright, I'll help you, but you owe me!"

"You're going to help?" Mitch almost forgot to whisper. "What are going to do?"

Brick turned away from him. "I don't have one" he admitted. "But don't worry, I'll think up something."

"And now to demonstrate this reaction" Mr. Fern continued his lecture from the front of the class. "I will add some sodium" he presented a silver coloured brick. "To some water." He also had a pitcher of water. "Now because the ensuing reaction can be rather violent, I will only add a small amount of sodium" he cut off a piece of the silver brick. "To a small amount of water!" he filled a Petri dish with the water from the pitcher.

Using a pair of tweezers, Mr. Fern picked up the piece of sodium and was about to place it into the Petri dish. Before he could do so, the school bell rang and everyone began packing up their supplies.

"That's the lunch bell" Mr. Fern commented. "Well everyone, we'll continue this experiment after the lunch hour!" After everyone had left, he started packing away his chemistry supplies. He picked up the sodium brick and accidentally dropped it into the pitcher of water.

"Oh dear" he said as he watched the large amount of sodium react with the water.

* * *

Brick frowned as Buttercup held her sides, laughing uncontrollably. "Are you just going to float there laughing" he said. "Or are you actually going to help?"

Buttercup straightened herself up, and looked Brick in the eye. Despite her best efforts to maintain a serious look, a smile broke through and she fell into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. "M-Mitch and Princess?" she manage to say between fits. "Oh, that's just too much!"

"I see you're not going to be any help" Brick said. "I wonder if either of your sisters would help."

"Help you with what?" Blossom asked as she and Bubbles approached them. "And what's wrong with her?"

Instead of answering her, Buttercup took a deep breath and pointed at Brick, then started laughing some more.

"I think Brick must have said or done something really funny" Bubbles said. "Oh, was it a good knock-knock joke?" Her eyes lit up and she looked at him eagerly.

"No" Brick flatly said. "I just asked her how can I get that Princess girl to like Mitch?"

Both Blossom and Bubbles blinked a couple of times as Brick's words and their meaning sunk in. Then smiles formed on their faces, they had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Mitch and Princess!?" Bubbles managed to say. "That's even better then a knock-knock joke."

"It's just too much" Blossom agreed.

Just then Butch and Boomer came over. "Telling funny jokes?" Butch asked seeing the girls hunched over in laughter. "'Cause I got one; what's the difference between jam and marmalade?" Before Butch could finish his joke, Brick rammed his fist into Butch's gut. Butch hunched over, but smiled nonetheless. "You can't marmalade your...Grr" he grunted after Brick set off an explosion in his gut.

"They're laughing 'cause they think it's funny that Mitch likes Princess" Brick told them.

"That guy that sits next to you and that rich girl who sits next to us?" Boomer asked. "What's so funny about that?"

"First of all, the idea that anyone would like someone as stuck up as Princess is a joke in and of itself" Blossom, who was in the most control said. "And that it's tough guy Mitch Mitchelson that does, that's just the icing on the cake!"

"Personally, I always thought that Mitch liked Buttercup" Bubbles said.

"What!" Butch shouted coughing up red smoke."This Mitch guy is also after Buttercup! I'll kill 'em!"

"There are three things wrong with that" Buttercup said. "First of all, Mitch and I are just friends; you don't need to kill anyone. Second: you and me...ain't gonna happen. Finally, if you were paying attention then you'd know, Mitch has a thing for..." she held back more laughter. "Princess Morebucks!"

"If you're just going to laugh at the poor guy" Brick said to them. "Then I'm starting to regret telling you!"

"Cool your jets, we'll help" Buttercup assured him. She closed her eyes in thought. "Let's see, Princess loves money! Just tell Mitch to shower her with gifts, and she's as good as his!"

"Problem" Blossom pointed out. "Mitch isn't exactly rolling in cash. And even if he did manage to get his hands on some green stuff, I highly doubt that it'll be enough to buy something that Princess doesn't already have.

"Hmm, good point" Buttercup said. "What if, instead of gifts, he showers her with compliments?"

"Would that work?" Butch asked amazed. "I've always said that you are the smartest, most beautiful and talented one of your sister, heck you might even be best in the whole world!"

"Well that idea is shot" Buttercup said. "Bubbles, you got anything?"

"Obviously, Mitch should just confess his feelings for Princess!" Bubbles said.

Everyone turned to watch Butch demonstrate why that wouldn't be a good idea. "What" he said to their expecting faces.

"Well he can't just blurt out that he likes her!" Bubbles defended her point. "It has to be done at a special moment. Like, like..." she tried to think of the perfect moment for a confession of love.

"How about while slow dancing, while dressed as a monster" Boomer suggested. Everyone turned to him for an explanation. "I've been hearing about some sort of Halloween costume dance" he answered their questioning faces. "We get Princess and Mitch to go to the dance. He gets her on the dance, she falls for him...Boom! Instant couple."**

"Ooh, that just might work" Buttercup proclaimed.

"Yeah, Boomer, you're a natural at this" Blossom said.

"Back off, I saw him first!" Bubbles rushed over to embrace him.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome!" Boomer shamelessly announced.

"And you know what the best part of your plan is?" Buttercup asked.

"No, What?" Brick asked her.

"Well it's a costume party right?" Buttercup said. "And you guys have to go and force Mitch to make a move on Princess right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Brick demanded to know.

"Well none of you have costumes, do you?" Buttercup pointed out.

"That means..." a devious smile formed on Blossom's face.

"We have to go costume shopping for you!" Bubbles squeaked in joy.

**Author's notes: like it says at the top of the story, I need some evil tasks for my Total Drama PowerPuff Crossover. Please PM me with ideas.**

*It's been awhile since chemistry, but I'm pretty sure that that is correct. However, if I am wrong, feel free to let me know.

** Okay, so that might not be the best of ideas, but it's the best a guy like me can come up with. Plus I already wrote a story of how that pans out.


	10. Chapter 10

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

"Now, I know I asked you to help me with Princess" Mitch said. "But did you _have _to tell the PowerPuff Girls?!"

"What do you want from me?" Brick responded. "The way I see it, the best advice you can get about girls would be from girls!"

"I still would have preferred to keep my personal feelings secret." Mitch declared.

"Well sorry" Brick rolled his eyes. ""If you want, we can fight about it."

Mitch seriously considered fighting the redheaded RowdyRuff Boy leader standing in front of him. Standing in a costume shop being forced to try on Halloween costumes, Brick didn't really seem very intimidating. It was actually the memory of Butch and Boomer's recent skirmish that caused him to think otherwise.

"Nah!" Mitch shook his head. "Fighting won't change anything."

Brick sighed. "No-one ever wants to fight" he muttered. Just as Robin ran over to them.

Upon hearing about Mitch's secret affection for Princess from Bubbles, Robin volunteered to help connect them as a couple. To Mitch's discomfort, this meant that she followed them to the costume shop and added her opinion on costumes he should wear.

"Brick" she almost shouted. "Blossom found something, which she thinks you would look great in. And Mitch, Bubbles and I found you something that is guaranteed to help you win Princess's heart!" she squealed in excitement and led the way to where everyone else was.

"Sure you don't want to fight?" Brick asked under his breath. "I swear, I'll go super easy on you?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Mitch quickly answered.

"There you are!" Blossom exclaimed as they reached them. "Here, try this on!" she threw Brick a red and white superhero costume, then pushed him into a dressing room, before he could protest.*

"And Mitch" Bubbles said. "You have to try this on. It'll go perfect with what Princess is going to wear!"

"B-but you don't even know what Princess is going to wear to this dance" Mitch pointed out as he resisted, in vain, being pushed into another dressing room. "Or if she's even going!"

"It's Princess" Bubbles reminded him. "She'll dress up in some fancy dress and remind everyone that she is a 'princess' and demand everyone to treat her as such! Plus, Butch and Boomer did some reconnaissance, she'll definitely be there!"

"Not only will she be there!" Butch said as he emerged from the dressing room he was in, a cape wrapped around him. "She thinks she'll win the best costume award!"

"There's going to be an award?" Brick shouted from inside his dressing room.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it" Butch answered. "'Cause that prize is going to..." he threw his cape over his shoulders. "'_The Flying-Squirrel!_"

"'The Flying-Squirrel'?" Buttercup echoed, dressed in a black and orange skin tight outfit complete with cat claw gloves. "That has got to be the dumbest costume idea I've ever heard of!"

"Once just a normal scientist..." The Professor's voice could be heard. "While seeking a cure for cat allergies, a terrible accident occurred. The accident transformed square old Professor U. Into..." he stepped into view, a giant pink cat mask with large green eyes on his head. "'Professor-Cat-Man!'"

The five kids in front of him just stared. Every one of them holding back their laughs.

"Okay Blossom" Brick emerged from the dressing room. "There is no way I'm..." he spotted The Professor, and his large cat head, then burst out laughing. His laughter caused Butch Bubbles Buttercup and Robin to start chuckling, Blossom managed to hold back.

"You look ridiculous Prof!" **Brick managed to get out.

"Easily the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Butch added.

"No, Mr. Fern's eyebrows was the funniest thing I've seen all day" Buttercup said, recalling her teacher's lack of eyebrows***. "But really Professor, that cat thing does make you look funny!"

"Yeah, funny" The Professor uttered from inside the cat helmet. "That's what I was going for. Excuse me" he stepped back into the aisle he found the helmet and out of sight.

"Anyway, like I was saying" Brick said. "Blossom, there is no way I'm going dressed up as... _Major Glory_!" he resentfully flourished his cape to showcase his costume.

"But you and the narcissistic and perverted Major Glory have so much in common" Buttercup sarcastically mentioned.

"Yeah!" Robin agreed. "Plus you have all those super-cool superpowers!"

"You'd make a great Major Glory!" Bubbles cried out.

"And with me going as Freedom Gal" Blossom said. "We can definitely win the 'Best costume Award'!"

Brick considered the prospect of winning. "Not worth it" he concluded. "If I'm to win, it won't be because I'm an accessory to your costume! No, I'm going to win because I'll be dressed as someone cool. Someone like..." he looked around for costume ideas. He located a prop guitar and picked it up. He took out the hair band that was keeping his hair out of his eyes, and struck a rocker pose. "Val Halen: The Viking God of ROCK!"

"I suppose that could work" Blossom said. "But you have to do something about that red hair of yours!"

"I'm not doing anything with my hair!" Brick adamantly declared. "I'd just look stupid!"

"You'd look ridiculous?" Mitch finally emerged from the dressing room, dressed up Princes attire. "What about me!"

"That makes you look so elegant!" Bubbles gushed.

Mitch grunted in frustration.

"You need to lighten up" Butch told him. "You too Brick! Where'd Boomer get to? He'd agree with me."

"Now that you mention it" Brick said realizing that his blonde brother was nowhere in sight. "Where is Boomer?"

"The one you seek" Boomer's voice rang came from above them. "Is here!"

Brick looked up to see Boomer jump down from the ceiling. Brick managed to step out of the way, narrowly avoiding being pieced by the electric sword in Boomer's hands. "Are you crazy!" he shouted.

"Sorry" Boomer apologized. "I was just getting into character, I'm also going as a ninja!" Boomer then noticed how Mitch was dressed and asked "What's with the fancy get up?"

"It's supposed to be my costume" Mitch, rather angrily, answered.

"Doesn't suit you at all!" Boomer said. "Here, let me find you something." Boomer then began searching for something Mitch could wear.

* * *

The Professor sighed as he looked into the eyes of the oversized cat mask he had on. "I thought I looked cool in this" he said to himself.

As he placed the mask back where he found it, a woman entered the store. She looked around the store for someone to assist her. Seeing no store attendants in the immediate area, she walked up to The Professor.

"I'm looking for something that I can wear to that upcoming town dance, but still look sexy" she said to him.

The Professor looked the woman over. She was slightly shorter then he was, with dark hair, with a slight red hue, tied in tight bun. She was wearing a black business suit, with a knee length skirt and stockings.

"I don't actually work here" he told her.

"I figured as much" the woman quickly replied. "But since you were the first one I saw, you get to be the one who assists me!"

"Okay" The Professor slowly said. "Um, what exactly are you looking for?"

"As I said before" she started. "I'm looking for something that I can wear to a costume dance, but still look sexy in."

Upon further examination, The Professor realized that she was indeed, rather sexy. "So" he started, trying to sound cool. "You're going to the town's costume dance?"

"Yes" she answered. "My daughter said that she was going, and since I hardly get to see her, I thought it would be a great bonding opportunity."

"Oh" The Professor said. "You have a daughter?"

"You sound disappointed" she said. "Is it because, I'm a mother?" she narrowed her eyes. "Or is it because you think I'm still married?" she brandished her bare fingers.

"I'd be lying if I said you aren't very se—'Ahem' very _beautiful_" he admitted. "I actually find it hard to believe that you have a kid."

"Oh, but I do!" she said. "What about you? Do you have any kids?"

"I do!" The Professor told her. "If you want, I can introduce you."

The woman smiled. "I think I'd..." she was cut off by Butch's intervention.

"Hey Professor Dude" Butch said to The Professor. "Settle something for us, should Mitch dress up as a somewhat scary skeleton? Or a not scary at all and somewhat stupid looking Prince?"

"It's not stupid looking!" Bubbles insisted. "Tell 'em Robin!"

"Yeah!" Robin agreed. "It's almost guaranteed to catch any girl's heart!"

"I don't know about catching _my_ heart" Blossom said. "But it's better than a stupid squirrel!"

"What do have against '_The Flying Squirrel_'? Butch demanded.

"It makes you look even dumber than usual!" Brick answered.

"and you being a redheaded Val Halen isn't at all stupid?" Boomer asked.

"It looks fine!" Brick told him. "Aint that right Mitch?"

"I don't even know why I'm here anymore" Mitch sighed.

"So you can dance with Princess at the dance" Robin needlessly reminded him. "And in order to do that, you'll need an elegant costume!

"...It looks like you got your hands full with them" The Woman commented. "I'll find someone else to help me."

The Professor watched as the woman turn and walk away. As he watched her go, he saw her turn her head and wink in his direction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not really happy with this, but whatever. I need to advance the plot.**

*I'm going to admit this, I've never been to a costume shop. I'm not sure if they normally have dressing rooms or not, but this one does. If only for plot convenience.

**Brick's not saying Professor, but 'prof'.

*** Earth metals tend to react **violently **with water


	11. Chapter 11

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's notes: Sorry that this took so long, I am aware that Halloween has already passed. I wanted to get this up soon but: I had to work, I lost interest, I started playing COD, really a whole list of things. In any case, hope that you find this worth the wait.**

"For crying out loud Blossom, are you ready yet?" Buttercup asked. "It seems like you've been getting ready forever!"

"Don't exaggerate!" Blossom told her, as she examined herself in their bedroom vanity. "It hasn't been that long." She put on the final piece to her costume. "There!" she suddenly took notice to how Buttercup was dressed. "Is that how you are going!?" she asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Buttercup demanded.

"Aren't you going as a tiger?" Blossom raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Buttercup responded. She showed off her claw gloves. "See these claws?"

"They're green" Blossom pointed out.

"So?" Buttercup demanded.

"What kinds of tigers are green?"

"Angry ones!"

"And, why are you wearing an eye-patch?"*

"Because it looks cool!"

"Whatever!" Blossom gave up. "Where's Bubbles?" no sooner than the words came out of her mouth, Bubbles burst from their closet.

"Hiya!" she screamed as she threw punches and flying kicks at random.

"Bubbles!" Blossom began criticizing, "A ninja doesn't go around making all that noise!"

"Oh, quit being such a stick in the mud" Bubbles told her. "This is supposed to be fun! Now come on!" before Blossom could respond Bubbles left the room, buttercup right behind her, leaving Blossom alone in their room.

"Huh..." Blossom sighed. "Am I the only one who pays any attention to detail?" she noticed Bubbles's ever present stuffed octopus. "What do you think Octi? Aren't Ninjas supposed to be subtle and unseen?"

"..." the stuffed doll said nothing.

"I thought as much" Blossom said. She turned off the lights and followed her sisters.

"'bout time you got here" Brick greeted her as she arrived downstairs, where everyone else was gathered. "Most of us were thinking about leaving without you!"

"Sorry" Blossom apologized. "I was trying to get everything just perfect."

"Well anyway, know that you're here, we can go know right?" Boomer asked. "I've been kinda looking forward to this thing."

"Sorry Boomer" The Professor told him. "I agreed to take Robin, so we have to wait a little while longer."

"Great" Butch groaned. "Why don't you wait for her, and the rest of us go on ahead?"

"I'm sure she won't be too much longer" The Professor assured him. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably her now!" He rushed off to answer it.

"If that's not her, I vote we just leave" Brick suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous" Bubbles said. "How are we supposed to get there without The Professor to drive us?"

Bubbles's question caused most everyone there to glare at her. Instead verbally answering her, Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup just lifted themselves into the air.

"Oh right" Bubbles laughed. She began floating herself. "Silly me!" she knocked on her head and tilted it to the side.

"You are so cute!" Boomer told her. "Why can't everyone be more like you?"

"Because then the Earth would collide with the Moon" Brick answered him.

"That can't happen" Bubbles defiantly said. After a seconds pause added "Can it?"

"If you have to ask, then I really wonder what's going on in your head" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well everyone, we're ready to go" The Professor called, triggering everyone to move to the front door.

"Wow Robin" Blossom said as she laid eyes on Robin's Power-Ranger-esque costume. "Love the costume!"

"Thanks!" Robin said. "It took me forever to get it just right." She then took notice of Brick. "Hey Brick I see you couldn't get your hands on a blonde wig or something?"

"I probably could" Brick told her "But I didn't go look for one."

"I have some hair dyes back at home" Robin said. "If you want you could..."

"Look" Brick cut her off. "I don't care how my costume looks. Can we go already?"

"Yeah" Butch spoke up. "Did we all dress up in these ridiculous costumes, just so we can stand here and argue?"

"Heck no!" Buttercup shouted.

"Or did we dress up in these stupid costumes so we can dance around like idiots!?" Boomer continued.

"Also no!" Brick shouted.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Boomer said. "Um, why are doing this again?"

"So we could hook that Mitch guy up with that bratty Princess girl!?" Butch shouted

"Yeah!" Bubbles shouted.

"We did" Boomer agreed.

"I actually did it so I can get free candy!" Buttercup loudly admitted.

"Wait what's going on?" The Professor said.

"So let's go, dressed up in stupid costumes" Butch shouted, ignoring The Professor.

"To somewhere where everyone is dressed up in stupid costumes!" Boomer shouted.

"So we can hook up Mitch with his true love!" Robin joined in.

"Dance like idiots!" Bubbles then shouted.

"And raid the snack bar!" Buttercup shouted.

"Can we _please_ go!?" Brick shouted.

"Yeah!" Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin shouted.

"...okay" The Professor said, confused. "Then let's all pile into the car."

"What the hell just happened?" Blossom was also confused.

Brick just shrugged.

"Hey Professor" Bubbles said. "There are only six seatbelts in the car** and, counting you, there are eight of us. Legally, we can't all fit in the car."

"I didn't think of that" The Professor answered."I guess we'll just have to...um"

"For crying out loud" Brick said, fed up with the inaction that was being made. "More than half of us have super powers! Some of will just have to fly" he opened the front door, and saw that a light rain had begun. He turned back around and declared "I call shotgun!"

"You can't have a window seat!" Blossom told him.

"Why not" Brick demanded.

"Because I have shotgun!" she rushed out to the car and got in the front seat Brick right behind her.

"...Dibs on a window seat!" Butch called then rushed into the car.

"Hey!" Buttercup followed.

Bubbles, Boomer, Robin and The Professor stepped outside into the light rain, The Professor closing and locking the door behind them.

Robin stepped forward, turned around and laughed sheepishly. "Well" she said. "I can't fly, so..." she then got into the last free seat in the car."

Bubbles looked up at the raining sky, then at The Professor. She frowned and began quivering her lower lip. Realizing what she was doing, and not wanting to fly through the rain either, Boomer imitated her.

"Sorry guys" The Professor said. "If you want to wait inside, I can drop them off and come back for you?"

Bubbles sighed in defeat "Okay Profes..."

"Oh wait" Boomer suddenly cried. He pulled Bubbles aside and began whispering into her ear. As she listened to him, Bubbles's eye lit up and a smile formed on her face. When he was done both of them returned to The Professor with smiles on their faces.

"It's okay Professor" Bubbles said. "You drive everyone, and the two of us will just fly ahead."

"If you insist" The Professor replied

"We do insist!" Boomer quickly said. He then turned to the car, smiled, and shot off; Bubbles did the same and followed him.

* * *

"Is it just me" Blossom said from within the car. "Or did Boomer's smile look kind of suspicious?"

"It definitely wasn't just you" Brick answered. "Bubbles's too. Those two are scheming something!"

"Please" Buttercup said from the back seat, trying to fight her way into the spot she wanted. "Bubbles doesn't know the meaning of the word 'scheme'!"

"That may be" Butch grunted as Buttercup's elbows dug into him. "But Boomer can be rather crafty."

"Okay!" The Professor said as he got behind the car's wheel. "It's time to head out!" he started the car and began driving them to the Town's costume dance.

* * *

The Townsville Community Center Dancehall, where the dance was being held, was decorated with Halloween themes. Paper ghosts and witches hung from the ceiling; Jack-O-Lanterns shed orange lights over the area; the dancehall itself had tables designated for lounging, and others with: punch bowls, cups, boxes of pizza, paper plates, chips, and bowls of candy flanking the dance floor.

"I really like what they did with the lighting" Blossom said as she observed the Jack-O-Lanterns.

"Yeah" Buttercup agreed. "Really adds to the mood!"

"Yeah yeah, real scary" Butch said. "Hey, pizza!" he rushed off to the snack table, intent on filling his gut.

"I think I could go for a bite myself" The Professor said and followed him. "You stay out of trouble" he called as he walked off.

"While they stuff their face" Robin said "I'm going to strut my stuff on the dance floor!"She walked toward the dance floor and merged with the crowd.

"There you guys are" the rest of them heard Bubbles call. Brick, Blossom and Buttercup turned to see her and Boomer approach them. "We've been waiting forever!" she smiled maliciously

"Yeah" Boomer said also smiling. "We started having fun without you!"

"Boomer!" Brick frowned. "What have you been up too!?"

"Oh" Boomer laughed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Come on Bubbles, let's dance!" he then led Bubbles back to the dance floor. Bubbles smiled at them as she allowed herself to be led away.

"What has your brother done" Blossom playfully snapped at Brick. "At our sweet younger sister!?"

"The hell if I know" Brick answered. "And I thought you three were all the same age. How can Bubbles be younger?"

"She's not" Buttercup answered. "But calling her younger helps fit the sweet angle."

"Sweet?" Brick frowned.

"Well, sweeter than either of us" Blossom said.

"Yeah" Buttercup said. "Her bark is definitely worse than her bite!"

"Out of the three of you, she is the only one who _does_, actually, bite!" Brick argued. "But we're losing sight of the problem. Personally, I plan on having fun! And I don't want anything stupid ruining, said fun!"

As he finished saying that, a familiar voice called to them. A voice which caused Brick to visibly cringe.

"No!" Brick muttered. "Anyone but..."

"Blossom, Buttercup!" The Mayor of Townsville walked over to them. "So glad you all made it!"

"Of course we made it" Blossom smiled. "It sounds like fun!"

"And who can turn down free food?" Buttercup added.

"Yeah, it's great" The Mayor laughed. "But I got to ask, why is everyone dressed in those weird costumes? I mean, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" Blossom uttered. She and Buttercup were confused. Though The Mayor had a toga wrapped around him, he didn't seem to be aware that he was a costume party.

"For the last time Mr. Mayor" The Mayor's ever faithful assistant, Ms. Bellum, appeared behind him. "This is a _costume_ party! Not a _toga_ party!"

"Who wouldn't want a toga party?!" The Mayor asked her. "Togas are so cool! Invented by the Greeks*** you know! An advanced society that didn't wear underwear****! "

At that comment, Brick sighed in frustration, and palmed his face. This caused The Mayor to take notice of him.

"Hey, aren't you one of those 'RowdyRuff Boys'?" The Mayor asked him.

"Yeah" Brick answered from behind his hand and through gritted teeth.

"A little birdie told me that you're a good guy now" The Mayor continued. "Is that true hmm?"

"Something like" Brick told him.

"That's great!" The Mayor exclaimed. "I look forward to seeing you in action. For now, I'm off to get jiggy with it!" The Mayor walked away, Ms Bellum right behind him.

"What was your problem?" Buttercup asked an upset Brick. "It looked like The Mayor's mere presence upset you!"

"Oh, it does" Butch explained as he reappeared, a slice of pizza in his hand. "He doesn't like the idea, that someone as stupid as him runs this town." He threw the rest of his pizza into his mouth.

"I just hope that that idiot was wearing underwear!" Brick declared.

"Knowing The Mayor" Blossom giggled. "Probably not."

Brick shuttered again. "How can you answer to him?"

"Enough about The Mayor!" Butch said, swallowing his pizza. "Buttercup, my love, care to dance?"

"Why would I want to dance with _you_!?" Buttercup asked.

As she said that a new song began playing

'_Now everyone report to the dance floor_

_To the dance floor_

_To the dance floor_

_Now everyone report to the dance floor_

_Alright stop!_

_Pajama time!'_

"You're lucky I like this song" Buttercup then said, and allowed Butch to lead her to the dance floor.

"How about it Brick!" Blossom smiled. "Care to dance?"

"Just a sec" Brick told her. "I see Mitch over there, Just eying Princess, but not doing anything! I have to go force him to make a move!"

"How noble of you" Blossom commented as Brick walked away. Shrugging, she too made her way to the dance floor.

* * *

On the Dance floor, Robin was enthusiastically dancing away.

"Wow Robin!" Bubbles shouted over the music. "Look at you go!"

"Thanks!" Robin shouted back. "Hey look, seems like Mitch and Princess are getting along"

"I think Brick had something to do with that!" Boomer then shouted.

"Speaking of Brick!" Robin shouted. "he seems convinced that you two are up to something! Are you!?"

The two of them smiled. "That's the beauty of it" Boomer explained. "We didn't do anything, nor do we plan to!"

"Huh!" Robin was confused

"All we're doing" Bubbles said. "Is smile at them and make them think we're up to something! Watch this!" Bubbles turned to Buttercup, who was pouring herself a glass of punch. Sensing that she was being watched, Buttercup turned to see Bubbles watching her intently. Suspicious, Buttercup frowned, poured what she already had back in the bowl and backed away.

Robin laughed at the display. "You are so evil!"

"Thanks!" Boomer accepted. "That'll teach them not to leave us in the rain!"

"But we didn't actually do anything!" Bubbles declared.

Just then someone must've cut the power to the community center, because all the lights save for the independent ones coming from the Jack-O-Lanterns, shut off.

"Hey!" the dance's DJ shouted. "Who turned off my beats!?"

"I swear I didn't!" Bubbles said.

*** I'm kind of curios to see if anyone knows where I got the idea for Buttercup's costume here's a hint: It's '**_**Super Ethical'**_

**** Their car has two passenger seats up front... and no alarm system apparently**

*****After a bit of research, I've concluded that it was the Romans that wore Togas. But whatever.**

******I have no idea about the underwear thing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long to get this out. I've been having some technical troubles, so writing this took more time than usual.**

The Professor pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He had stepped outside of the community center and placed his signature pipe into his mouth. He was searching for a light it when a small flame dropped into pipe. The Professor looked around and saw, dressed in a black dress, matching cape and holding a broomstick, the woman from the costume shop.

"Fancy seeing your here" The woman said as she lit a cigarette of her own.

"Y-yeah" The Professor stammered in agreement. "You're the woman from the costume shop right? I'm sorry but I never caught your name."

"Of course you didn't" The woman said. "That's because I never told you it." She extended her hand. "Diana Aurum."

"Well then Miss Aurum..." The Professor started.

"Please, just call me Diana; and no 'Miss'" Diana insisted.

"Okay, Diana" The Professor continued. "You said that your daughter wanted to come here?"

"That's right" Diana confirmed. "She's in there right now. And what about you, did you bring your pack of kids along as well?"

"To be honest only three of the girls that you saw are actually mine" The Professor told her. "Three of the boys, I am the legal guardian of. And the other two, I just dove them."

"Interesting" Diana said. "Sounds like a handful."

"Oh not at all" The Professor said. "They're actually quite helpful; if you want I could introduce you to them."

"Actually" Dianna said moving closer to The Professor. "I think I want to learn more about you first."

"Hold on a second" The Professor said backing away. "You're not an evil jewel thief are you?"

Diana glared at him. "You really know how to talk to a lady don't you?" she said.

"I actually have a good reason for asking that" The Professor told her.

"I bet you do!" Diana responded. "I bet you get courted by all sorts of jewel thieves, and art thieves and maybe the occasional murderer."

"Let me explain" The Professor frantically said. "You see one day when I was taking the girls shopping I bumped into this woman and..."

* * *

Back inside the dance hall, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had regrouped under the dim orange glow and were trying to figure out why the lights had gone out.

"Okay Bubbles" Blossom said. "What kind of devious prank has Boomer put you up to?"

"Nothing!" Bubbles responded. "Maybe it's just a power surge."

"And why did you think I had something to do with this!" Boomer shouted from as he, Brick and Butch approached. "Maybe this is just a part of the dance!"

"Or maybe" Robin spoke up. "It's one of the super-villains that the girls beat in the past out to exact revenge!"

_"What do you do when the creatures of the night are after you!?"_ a strange voice resonated across the dance hall.

The sound of the voice caused the civilians in the room to start scream.

"That voice" Bubbles said. "I've heard it before."

_"Who's the man, that causes all sorts of mayhem!?"_ The voice continued.

"Strange" Buttercup said. "Everyone's screaming, but no-one is panicking."

"That's because they think that this is a part of the dance!" Boomer said. "Which is what this probably is!"

_"When there's someone to blame, then what's that name!?"_

Blossom suddenly gasped in realization. "I know whose voice that is!" she said. "It belongs to..."

_"You can blame it all! On the Boogie!"_ there was a puff of smoke and suddenly a blue humanoid monster wearing a white suit and dark shades appeared.

"The Boogie Man!" Blossom finished.

"That's right!" The Boogie Man said. "It is I, The Boogie Man! I've come to exact my revenge on you _PowerPuff Girls!"_

"Called it!" Robin shouted. The Boogie Man glared at her. Panicking, Robin hid behind the closet line of defence she could find.

"Get off me" Brick muttered.

"Boogie Man!" Blossom started, ignoring what was going on behind her. "Just what are you planning!?"

"My dearest Blossom" The Boogie Man said. "Can you tell me just where you are right now?"

"The...Townsville Community Center Dancehall!?" Bubbles answered.

"That's right Bubbles" The Boogie Man said. "And how can anyone dance without music!?" He snapped his fingers and a disco beat began playing.

"Hey!" The D.J shouted. "Who's been messing with my jams?"

"So, you want us to kick your but to a sound track huh?" Buttercup said cracking her knuckles. "That's fine by me!"

"I like this beat!" Bubbles declared. "I can't stop my hips from shaking." She was moving to the rhythm of The Boogie Man's music.

"Uh Girls" Blossom said. "I...um, I can't stop my hips from shaking either!" she too was dancing.

"What are you two talking about" Buttercup said; she then noticed that her own two feet were moving against her will. "Oh crap!"

"Uh, what's going on with the girls?" Robin asked watching from the sidelines.

"From what I can tell" Brick began saying as he took a slice of pizza from one of the nearby refreshment tables. "It would appear that The Boogie Man is using some sort of musical mind control to torment the girls." He took a bite of the pizza.

"That's right!" The Boogie Man confirmed. "And I can do more than just get them to dance!" he snapped his fingers again, and the girls rose into the air.

"Ack!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Grr" Buttercup grunted in frustration.

"This is bad" Blossom said.

The Boogie Man snapped his fingers again and the girls fired their eye beams, causing a fire in a desolate area of the room.

"Ooh this is exciting!" The Mayor suddenly shouted.

"What the...!" Brick jumped at The Mayor's sudden appearance and proximity.

"Mr. Mayor" Ms. Bellum began explaining. "This isn't part of the dance! The girls are being controlled against their will!"

"What!? Oh no!" The Mayor shouted. "Something needs to be done!"

"Yes, but what?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"I know!" The Mayor proclaimed. "Call the PowerPuff Girls!"

"The PowerPuff Girls are the ones being controlled!" Ms. Bellum cried.

"In that case, we need someone else!" The Mayor cried out. "Someone as who's as strong as the PowerPuff Girls, and can also fly, and shoot lasers from their eyes! But who? Who!?"

While taking another bite of pizza, Brick felt that he was being watched. He looked and noticed the Robin and Ms. Bellum were watching him and his brothers. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"They better be looking at someone who could compete with The PowerPuff Girls! But who has all the same powers..." he then came to the same realization as Robin and Ms. Bellum. "Oh... you guys have to help us!" he pleaded to Brick.

"You three are the only one capable of saving the girls!" Ms. Bellum said.

"The fate of Townsville rests in your hands" Robin added.

"Hmmm, we'll have to think about it!" Brick announced. "Guys!" he gathered Butch and Boomer into a group huddle.

"Dude, we are going to help them, aren't we!?" Boomer said, keeping his voice down.

"Yeah, I have every intention of doing so" Brick assured him. "But..."

"...But you want to get something out of it?" Butch asked.

"That's right!" Brick said. "We're The RowdyRuff Boys for crying out loud! We don't do charity work!"

"So we _are_ going to help them!" Boomer said. "But you plan on getting them to pay us?"

"That's Right!" Brick said. "So here's the plan..."

"I wonder what they're talking about over there?" Robin said, watching the boys in their huddle.

"I don't know" Ms. Bellum answered. "But if they don't do something, then... well I don't want to think about what will happen to the town!"

Across the room, the girls were now firing upon civilians.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom shouted as lasers fired from her eyes.

"Really, I don't mean to be doing this!" Bubbles shouted.

"It's all that stupid Boogie Man's fault!" Buttercup shouted. The Boogie Man was simply watching the carnage and laughing at the precedings.

"So we've been talking it over" Brick said as they walked back to The Mayor. "And we've decided, fighting against the PowerPuff Girls? Not quite worth it!"

"I thought the six of you love fighting each..." Robin began, but stopped when Brick glared at her.

"We just don't think that it's worth the hassle this time" Boomer explained.

"But we might be willing to change our minds, with a little incentive!" Butch added.

"You want to get paid?" Ms. Bellum exclaimed.

"Well, you don't expect us to fight the PowerPuff Girls for free do you?" Brick answered.

"But you already fight..." Robin began again but stopped to more glaring.

"Well who would want to fight them without getting something out of it?" The Mayor said, oblivious to Robin. "I mean, they only have like a hundred superpowers! Fighting against them is basically suicide!"

"Tell you what!" Brick said."We'll help, but you got to promise to pay us afterwards!"

"Deal!" The Mayor agreed. "How much are you asking for?"

"Let's do negotiations after we show you what we're capable of" Brick said to The Mayor. He then turned to the still laughing Boogie Man. "Hey Boogie Man!" The Boogie Man turned to him. "We're coming for you!"

"Is that so?" The Boogie Man responded. "Well you're just going to have to go through them first!" he snapped his fingers, and The PowerPuff Girls flew in front of him.

"Sorry about this guys!" Blossom cried, as she struggled in vain against the Boogie Man.

"Don't be sorry" Brick said. "After all, we're the ones about to do this!" he Butch and Boomer then rushed the girls.

**Author's Notes: sweet! I managed to get through this, and this stupid computer only crashed once! And that was because I declared invincibility and jinxed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Your attention please- I've found a way around my computer problems! Whoever said that money can't solve all of your problems didn't use enough! on a different subject, I'm still asking for challenge ideas for my PPG Total Drama Crossover, second chapter is up on that, so if you have any sadistic ideas PM me. **

The girls gasped at the sight of the boys charging towards them. Instinctively, they tried to get out of the way, but the hypnotic effects of The Boogie Man's music thwarted their reflexes. They grunted as the boys collided with them.

"Sorry about that!" Brick called as the girls crashed into wall. "But you were kind of standing between _us_" he turned his gaze to the scowling Boogie Man. "And him" Brick sneered and without any further warning attacked

Not wanting to take on Brick's attack, The Boogie Man dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding a foot that created small crater in the community center's floor.

"You sure know how to run!" Brick said. "But I'll get you eventually!" He got to his feet and prepared another attack.

"Look out!" Bubbles voice called. Turning, Brick saw that she was rushing towards him. He barely had time to get his guard up before she sent him skidding across the room.

"Coming through!" Boomer yelled as he leapfrogged over his brother and made his move on their adversary. Smiling maniacally, he formed a bat in his right hand and brought it down with all his might.

Out of nowhere, Buttercup hand caught Boomer's wrist. "Damn it!" she muttered, as she turned around and threw Boomer over her shoulder away from The Boogie Man.

"I got this!" Butch declared as he weaved through the battlefield. As he brought his fist back, Blossom shoulder tackled him.

At this point The Boogie Man was laughing smugly. "Fools!" he said. "Now that I have The PowerPuff Girls under my control, no-one can touch me! Hahaha!"

"That's just great" Brick muttered. "Here I wanted to get rid of this guy as fast as possible. But it doesn't look like will go so smooth."

"How do you think we feel?" Blossom retorted. "We're being forced to protect this sleaze bag!"

"And we even had to attack those poor people!" Bubbles cried.

"Speaking of which" Buttercup said looking around at the panicking civilians. "Why hasn't anyone evacuated yet!"

"In any case, it doesn't look like we can get around you three" Butch said.

"Then we'll just have to go through them!" Boomer announced. Then realizing just what he said added "if that's okay with you of course."

"It's okay" Bubbles answered him. "It's for a good cause."

"You fools!" The Boogie Man shouted "These are _The PowerPuff Girls_! What hope does three little boys have of defeating them?"

"You're the fool!" Brick shouted back. "Don't you know who _we_ are?"

The Boogie Man lowered his sunglasses* and took a good look at Brick. "Boy, I have no idea who you and your friends are" he shrugged.

"Well, we're The RowdyRuff Boys!" Brick told him. "We were born to fight the PowerPuff Girls! So you better prepare yourself; cause when we're finished with them, your next!"

"Cool your jets tough guy" Blossom said. "You still have to beat us first."

"Well how hard can that be?" Butch asked. "Your being controlled by that guy! You couldn't even dodge our first attack!"

"That may be" The Boogie Man said. "But _now_ I'm ready for you." He snapped his fingers again, the music that was playing changed, and the girls lowered their stances to be more ready for combat.

Brick narrowed his eyes. "Cleary, that music has some strange hypnotic effect on them." He said.

"Congratulations!" The Boogie Man responded. "You managed to figure out the obvious. But that doesn't mean anything! You still can't stop it!"

"Oh yeah?" Butch countered. "What if I do this?" his right hand then lit up, and he then turned and shot at the DJ booth.

The DJ screamed as the equipment burned, the hypnotic music still playing.

"Ha!" The Boogie Man laughed. "You can't stop my jams!"

"Damn it!" Blossom snapped. "Just where is that music coming from?"

Brick sighed, "Worrying about it now probably won't do anything. In the meantime, guys… attack pattern Sigma, Bravo, Sony!"

* * *

"And that's why I don't like cats!" The Professor finished saying.

"I must admit" Diana said, "You live such a fascinating life."

"Well, what can I say?" The Professor blushed. "I'm sure you have some interesting life stories."

"The most interesting thing I've ever done" she started "was get married to…" there was a loud explosion, and she shrieked, ducked and covered her head.

"What was that?" The Professor asked as more explosion echoed from inside.

Still ducking in cover Diana said "sounds like it came from…" her eyes widened, and she gasped. "My precious little angel!" she screamed then stood up and ran into the building!

Coming to the same conclusion, The Professor gasped as well. "Girls" he muttered and he too ran inside. He made just outside the dancehall, when the doors burst open and a mob of people swarmed out.

The Professor braced himself against the oncoming crowd. Once they passed he burst into the Dancehall. Inside, he saw: destroyed tables, craters in the floor, scattered fires and six streaks of red, green and blue lights flying around.

"Professor!" he heard Robin shouting to him "Get down!" Before he could grasp what was going on, Robin had taken and ushered him under a still intact table, Where The Mayor, and Ms. Bellum were cowering.

"What is going on?" The Professor screamed.

"Oh, it's crazy!" The Mayor shouted. "First, the lights went out! That alone was pretty scary! Then this creepy voice started talking, and then Boom! Out of nowhere, out pops The Boogie Man! And he starts playing some weird music that put the girls under some sort of _hypnosis_. So now the RowdyRuff Boys are up there fighting them. And worst of all… this isn't a toga party!"

"The Girls and the Boys are fighting!?" The Professor gasped. "This can't end well!"

"Come on Buttercup" Butch said as he blocked the punches that were being thrown at him. "I know you can do better than that!"

"Look who's talking" Buttercup laughed in response, as she in turn blocked his counter attacks. "I'm literally not even trying right now."

"This is weird" Blossom said as she and Brick exchanged symmetrical attacks. "I'm not in control of my movements, but this is exactly what I'd be doing anyway!"

"Yeah" Bubbles agreed as she kicked boomer away. "It's like this music knows exactly how we'd react to this particular situation."

"Really?" Boomer said, kicking Bubbles across the room. "That sounds really freaky."

"Hey Boogie guy!" Brick shouted. "What's the deal with this stupid music?"

From where he was standing in the corner of the room, watching them, The Boogie Man smiled smugly. "As if I'd tell you" he said. "You'd just have to figure that out on your own! In the meantime…" another snap of his fingers and the girls charged at the boys.

"Oh" Robin moaned. "They're so evenly matched! Even if Brick, Butch and Boomer manage to defeat Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup, they probably won't have enough energy to deal with The Boogie Man!"

"I fear you might be right Robin!" The Professor said. "We have to do something about that music!"

"But what?" Ms. Bellum asked. "Butch already tried destroying the DJ booth, but it turns out that's not even where the music is coming from!"

"Hmm" The Professor rubbed his chin. "We might not even have to stop the music! I suspect that the music that is playing producing a type of radio wave, that is forcing the girls brain to tell their muscles to perform certain tasks! However, if I can create a sound wave that has a similar base structure, I might be able to neutralize the hypnotic effects!"

"Speak English man!" The Mayor shouted.

"Basically" The Professor began. "If we can play the right music, we can drown out The Boogie Man's!"

"But what can we use to do something like that?" Ms. Bellum asked. "Like I said, the DJ booth has already been destroyed!"

"Haha" Robin exclaimed. "You underestimate how prepared today's youth!" She then took out her cell phone and turned on a music making application, and handed her phone to The Professor.

"Perfect" The Professor said as he took the phone. "Do you have a pen I can use?"

"Oh, a pen?" Robin blushed. "I… do not have a pen."**

"Here" Ms. Bellum handed The Professor a pen.

"Perfect!" The Professor said as he took out a notepad out of his pocket. He proceeded to use Robin's phone, while writing down notes. "It shouldn't take too long before I can successfully reverse the effects. Let's just hope the boys can hold them off long enough."

"Man, this is getting us nowhere!" Brick said as he and his brothers continued clashing with the girls. "I hate to admit it, but I think we're losing this fight!"

"I know, I know!" Boomer responded. "But I can't go all out against poor Bubbles when she's being controlled like that!"

"Man, it's like I'm not even fighting Buttercup!" Butch complained. "I'm not getting any of her fighting spirit!"

"Well sorry!" Buttercup sarcastically responded. "But in case you forgotten, I'm not in control here! And you're not giving it your all either! It's like I'm fighting with a rock here!"

"That's it!" Brick suddenly shouted. "Guys, how do you beat _rock?"_

"Um" Boomer stammered. "With a jackhammer?"

Brick palmed his face when he heard Boomer's answer which gave Blossom the opportunity to deliver a kick which sent him across the room. "I think the answer he was looking for, is _paper_" she said. "Paper beats rock!"

"You sure?" Boomer challenged her answer. "'Cause I think a jackhammer would be better suited for…"

"PAPER covers ROCK!" Brick shouted as he got to his feet. "ROCK beats SCISSORS, and SCISSORS cuts PAPER!"

"So what you're saying is…" Butch smiled maniacally.

"Yeah!" Brick smiled as well. "Boomer, were going to…"

"Don't worry I think I know!" Boomer shouted.

"Whatever it is that you planning" The Boogie Man shouted to them "It's too little too late! Finish them!"

Blossom then rushed full speed to Brick, Buttercup to Butch and Bubbles to Boomer. Simultaneously, the boys rushed to them. Once they were mere inches away, Brick, Butch and Boomer altered their courses.

Unprepared for their sudden strategy, the girls were taken entirely by surprise as Brick got behind Buttercup, and kicked her away, Butch did the same to Bubbles and Boomer to Blossom.

They collide in the center of room, and gasped as they saw the boys rushing to them again.

"Stop!" The Professor suddenly cried out. "I've got it!" he then played the music that her created using Robin's phone.

Feeling that she was once again in control of her movements, Blossom instinctively threw her sisters into the air and out of harm's way. Then, panicking, she closed her eyes and used her ice breathe.

Having heard The Professor call, The Boys had tried to skid to a stop. Blossom's ice breathe, having created a layer of ice on the floor, caused them to slip and fall onto their backs around her.

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom chuckled, relived at her luck.

"Fine" Brick assured her. "Just a little winded."

"What about you?" Boomer asked. "Are you girls okay?"

"Hey" Bubbles said in answer. "I can move freely again!"

"So can me" Buttercup said, punching her fist together. "That means all that's left…" they all turned to The Boogie Man, who was panicking and snapping his fingers profusely.

* * *

Once the Boogie Man was lying on the ground, twitching in pain, The Professor embraced his daughters. "Girls!" he cried. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Professor calm down" Buttercup said as she was crushed against him. "We're okay!"

"Yeah" Bubbles said. "And we have The RowdyRuff Boys to thank!"

"Oh Boys" The Professor said, turning to them, arms outstretched. "How can I ever thank you?"

"For starters, don't hug us!" Brick answered. "And besides, The Mayor already promised to pay us for our troubles

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Blossom shouted. "You're getting _paid!?_" She turned to The Mayor, who was trying to sneak out of the dancehall. "What about us?"

"Yeah we deserve something as well!" Bubbles added.

"Well" The Mayor turned to them. "I suppose, if you all promise to protect the city from any harm, I can grant you a weekly salary."

"A salary huh?" Buttercup said. "Sounds great how much are we talking?"

"How does minimum wage sound?" The Mayor answered. "Pretty good eh?"

"HA!" Butch laughed. "That's a joke right!?"

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement" Ms. Bellum said. "How much were you expecting to get?"

"Two hundred TRILLION dollars!" Brick flatly said.

"Now who's joking?" Ms. Bellum said to that.

"We can meet somewhere in the middle" Boomer said. "How's _one _hundred trillion dollars sound?"

"Oh, that's much better!" The Mayor said.

"Mr. Mayor, perhaps you should let me take care of this!" Ms. Bellum said.

"But they're already at **half** their price!" The Mayor argued.

"Well, I think I can get even lower than that!" Ms. Bellum said,

While they argued, Robin turned to The Professor. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?" she asked.

"Looks like it" The Professor nodded.

"Would it be alright, if you take me home now?" Robin then asked.

"Yeah, I should take you home, shouldn't I?" The Professor said. He then called out "Girls, Boys, I'm going to take Robin home now!"

"Okay!" Blossom called back.

"Are you okay with getting home, or should I come back for you!"

"Is it still raining?"

"No, the rain stopped!"

"Then we'll be fine"

"Okay!"

The Professor turned to Robin again "okay, let's go" he said, and walked her out of the building. "By the way, whatever happened with that Mitch guy?"

**Author's Notes: finally, that's done. It's already the middle of DECEMBER, and I just now finish with a Halloween battle! Hopefully I'll be able to get more done, now that I've resolved my computer problems. And, like I said before, I want/need ideas for my crossover!**

*That's right, he wears sunglasses indoors at night.

**I honestly feel that people never carry pens with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

Bubbles was sitting on the desk nearest to the classroom door, waiting impatiently. The boys and her sisters were discussing their payment, triple minimum wage times forty hours, but she wasn't particularly interested in that at the moment. Instead she waited for one of two particular people to walk through the class door.

Eventually Princess walked through the door and Bubbles immediately jumped up. "Good Morning Princess!" she cheerily greeted her.

"What do you want?" Princess snarled back.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if anything was new with you" Bubbles said.

"Well, there isn't anything _new_!" Princess huffed.

"Really?" Bubbles said back. "Because a little bird told me that _someone_ who likes you was dancing with you last night.

"Well maybe" Princess angrily began telling Bubbles, her voice steadily rising. "You should spend less time talking to birds! And even less time meddling in other people's lives!" By this time, her voice was so loud that it had got the attention of the rest of the class.

"Hey!" Buttercup called to Princess. "I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to scream at her like that!"

Princess turned to Blossom. "You know what, your right! You don't know what my problem is" she said. "My problem is I don't like the way Bubbles is always trying to interfere with things that isn't any of her business! I don't like how _you_ always act like you know everything! And I hate, the way my stupid mother, is trying to control my life!" she then turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving behind stunned silence, and blank expressions.

It was Boomer who spoke first "Looks like someone's upset."

"That's impossible!" Buttercup told him. "Princess is to rich and snobby to have any _real _problems."

"I don't know Buttercup" Blossom said. "What she said about her mother seems to really be bothering her."

"That still doesn't give her the right to take it out on Bubbles!" Buttercup frowned.

"If it'll make you feel better" Butch said. "I'll beat the snot out of her."

"Know what, I think it would make me feel better" Buttercup replied.

"Please don't" Bubbles pleaded. "It won't help anything."

Just then Robin rushed into the classroom. Her breathing made it apparent that she had been running. Her face looked like she had important news, possibly related to the newspaper in her hand. "Girls, guys!" she gasped. "Have you heard the news about Princess?"

"Actually Princess was just here" Buttercup said. "And, for the record, Princess being a stuck up spoiled brat, that isn't news."

"No, no" Robin blurt out. "It's all in today's paper!" she held out the newspaper in her hand. "Take a look at this!"

Brick, which was closest, took the paper from her and began reading aloud.

"_The day is saved, thanks to 'The RowdyRuff Boys'! Last night, during the annual Halloween Dance, The Townsville Community Center was attacked by the notorious 'Boogie Man'. Because of being preoccupied by important matters,' The PowerPuff Girls' were incapable of dealing with said villain. Instead, the task fell to The RowdyRuff Boys. Asking for little in return, the Boys quickly dispatched of this threat."_

Brick looked up, smiling. "Alright! Now we're getting famous!"

"Not that!" Robin angrily took the paper away from him, turned a few pages, and gave it to Blossom. "There!" she pointed to a specific article. "Read that!"

"_Trouble within a rich man's world! In recent events it has become apparent that King Morebucks, multi-trillionaire and CEO of Morebucks enterprises had been a participant of illicit activities. Morebucks is currently being detained while an ongoing investigation is underway. Princess Morebucks, daughter of King Morebucks and heiress to his fortune, is currently under the custody of her mother Diana 'The Gold Queen' Aurum*._

Blossom looked up. "Wow, that is new" she admitted. "We really should do something to counsel her."

"No we should not!" Brick disagreed. "She clearly said that she hated Bubbles for interfering with stuff that wasn't any of her business. So the only thing that we should do is nothing."

Buttercup grunted in agreement, while Bubbles voiced her concerns. "Well, we have to do something. She shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I think so too" Robin said. "Someone should support her."

"Well shouldn't that someone be a close friend of hers?" Boomer asked. "Who's her closest friend then?"

There was an awkward silence until Mitch Mitchelson walked in.

"Well, I guess it has to Mitch then" Buttercup said.

"It has to be me who does what?" Mitch asked.

"Your girlfriend is having life problems" Brick told him. "You're going to have to do something for her."

"What?" Mitch, with a worried look on his face. Just then the bell rang, and Mr. Fern entered.

"Okay everyone take your seats" he said. Everyone quickly got into their seats and Mr. Fern walked to the front of the class and began writing on the chalkboard. "Okay, so picking up where we left off last time, a modern internal combustion engine takes four strokes. Those are, of course, the intake stroke which is when the piston moves down and air is drawn into chamber…"**

"Psst" Mitch whispered to Brick. "What do you mean, Princess is having life problems?"

"What? Don't you read the newspaper?" Brick whispered back.

"Of course not!" Mitch answered.

"Me neither. But apparently Robin over there does." Brick, still whispering, said. "And she found out that Princess's dad got into some sort of trouble, and now she's staying with her mother, or something."

"Oh" Mitch said. "That's probably who dragged her away last night, after that monster showed up."

"Could be" Brick agreed. "Anyway, she seems to be taking the whole thing bad and it's been said that someone should counsel her. And since you seem to be the only one who actually likes her, the tasks falls to you."

"Okay" Mitch said. "So what should I say to her?"

"Beats me" Brick admitted.

Just then, there was a knock at the door where the vice Principal Ms. Mourn was standing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fern" she said. "As usual, The Mayor called. This time he said, and I quote, 'It's terrible, horrendous, an absolute catastrophe! Get The PowerPuff Girls! The RowdyRuff Boys too! Tell them to come quickly! It's awful! Hurry!' So that's the usual three plus your three newest students."

"Ah yes" Mr. Fern muttered. "Well then, Blossom, Boomer, Brick, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup you six are excused to, I guess, save the city."

"Alright!" Boomer shouted flying into the air. "Our first job!"

"Right!" Blossom, also rising into the air, said. "Plus it sounds real important. We should probably hurry."

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Brick said. "Let's go!"

Then, anyone with super powers who was still sitting rose to the air, and rushed to the celling.

"Hold it!" Butch shouted. Causing the other five to halt midair. Butch then pointed the door, where Ms. Mourn, who then took several steps backwards, was still standing. "Doors!"

"Right!" Blossom said. "Let's go, that way!" she then led the way as the six of them rushed out of the door, their sheer force tore up the school's floor and ripped paintings off the walls.

"Well" Ms. Mourn sarcastically said. "That's so much better than a mere hole in the roof."

* * *

Within minutes, the six of them had made it to city hall and rushed through The Mayor's office to find him pacing across the room muttering to himself, Ms. Bellum nowhere in sight.

"We got here as fast as we could" Blossom said. "What's the big emergency?"

"Oh it's terrible!" The Mayor said, still pacing.

"What, what is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Terrible, awful, horrible!" The Mayor continued.

"Out with it man!" Buttercup shouted.

For the first time since they got there, The Mayor turned to them, a grave expression on his face. "The worst thing imaginable has happened!"

"If you don't tell us what the problem is, we just might leave" Brick threatened.

"I won't just tell you!" The Mayor said. "I'm going to show you!" He then walked out the door. Shrugging, the six followed him.

The Mayor led them out the building, to a man, who looked a lot like The Mayor, dancing in front of a wooden stand. A large wad of cash in his hands. "This!" The Mayor shouted. "It's horrid!"

Blossom looked confused. "A-and what is it that's so terrible?" she asked.

"Princess Morebucks came by!" The Mayor began explaining. "She told Garcon here that here not to sell any more of his, delicious, freshly picked, vintage pickles***! Oh, you have to do something!"

"Hang on a sec!" Boomer said, looking from The Mayor, to the dancing pickle vendor. "Is it a crime to buy someone's business and tell them how to run it?"

"Last time I checked, I don't think it is!" Buttercup told him. "So it looks like there is nothing that we can do about it."

"But you have to do something!" The Mayor pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mayor" Bubbles apologized. "But since there's no crime, there is nothing we can do about it!"

"So we got out of doing some boring school stuff" Brick said. "Just so we could come down here, and find that there is nothing we _can_ do! I think I like this job."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Ms. Bellum said as she walked up. "Because has been buying more than just pickle stalls!"

"Sounds tragic" Butch said. "Shame we can't do anything about it." He then paused and thought for a moment. "Man, we've been doing a lot of nothing today."

"Again, I'm afraid it's not that simple" Ms. Bellum said. "Have any of you heard about the Problems that Morebucks Enterprises have been facing?" The six nodded. "Well Princess seems to be taking that rather hard. Not only is she buying everything in sight, she is also very angry as she does it. And since she has access to military grade equipment, she is very dangerous."

"Oh come on" Boomer said. "She's just a girl with some fun toys! How bad could she be?"

*I am giving to understand that 'Aurum' is the Latin for gold. - Which is why gold is Au on the periodic table.

** Yes the same class that teaches the Pythagorean theorem also teaches basic mechanics.

***How do you have a _fresh _vintage? No really! In the PPG movie, he buys 'A fresh vintage, _picked fresh that morning_!' which if you think about it, couldn't exist because pickles are really cucumbers and, now I'm just rambling!


	15. Chapter 15

Life With The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: Okay, since The PowerPuffs, and The RowduRuffs have effectively joined forces, I think a new team name is in order. I have put up a poll on my profile page, where you can vote for potential names, if you don't like any of those, PM me with what you think they should be called.**

The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys flew through Townsville, searching for clues to Princess's whereabouts.

"What do you mean, 'you're not open'?!" a sudden angry shouting caught their attention, and the six flew down to investigate. They found an angry man shouting at a smaller man in a business suit, cowering with a wad of money.

"What's going on here?" Blossom demanded.

"This corporate coward!" the man turned and spat at her. "Is telling me that the store isn't open! It's past ten o'clock for crying out loud!"

"Like I've been trying to explain" the man in the suit said. "It's not up to me when the store opens."

"Aren't you the store owner!?" the angry man shouted.

"No!" the business man winced. "I sold it!"

"Well buy it back!"

"Excuse me!" Blossom mediated "But it wasn't Princess Morebucks who bought your store, was it?"

The business man looked from Blossom, to the rest of the PowerPuff Girls, then to the angry man, then the RowdyRuff Boys, and back to Blossom. "Um" he whimpered.

"Well?" Buttercup said. "Answer!"

"Yes" the business man cried.

"I thought so" Blossom said. "Princess is going around, buying out locations the people rely on, and refusing the people access!"

"That's terrible!" Bubbles said.

"Indeed" Blossom said. "We have to stop her! Which way did she go?"

"Mvrgr" the business man muttered.

"Can you repeat that?" Boomer asked "I didn't quite catch it."

"Princess headed downtown!" the business man admitted.

"Downtown!" Blossom confirmed. "Let's go!" the six of them headed off again.

As Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Butch and Boomer traversed the downtown area of Townsville, the came to understand exactly how Princess's buying spree could be a problem. Entire complexes of strip malls had been bought; signs declaring that they were all closed adorned them.

"Wow" Boomer said. "I knew she had a lot of money, but too buy all these?"

"The amount of money she does have never ceases to amaze me" Bubbles agreed. "She even bought out whole furniture shops!"

"Wait a minute, aren't some of those, medical buildings?" Buttercup pointed out. "Can those even be bought?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Butch inquired.

"I thought they were government owned" Buttercup answered. "So, you shouldn't be able to buy them."

"That only goes to show how much money Princess is offering them" Blossom said. "If we don't do something, fast, then she just might buy every store in Townsville!" With a greater sense of urgency, continued their search for Princess.

The more they flew the more people they found, being denied services. Eventually they spotted The Professor amidst a crowd of angry citizens.

"Professor! Professor!" the girls called as they flew to him.

"Girls?" The Professor turned to them, and seeing the RowdyRuff Boys with them added, "Boy? What are all of you doing here?"

"Princess has been going around buying everything in sight" Buttercup told him. "And now everyone's going crazy."

"Is that what's going on?" The Professor said. "When I tried to get supplies for tonight's dinner, I was denied access to the store."

"And then you decided to see a movie?" Brick said, observing the building that they were in front of.

"Well, you see, what happened was…" The Professor tried to explain his presence at the theatre when a woman walked up behind him.

"Good, you're already here" She said. "So, what are we seeing?"

"Diana!?" The Professor turned to the woman, blushing.

"Ooh" Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer hooted.

"Professor, you sly dogs you!" Buttercup said.

"I always had you pinned for a square!" Butch said.

"So did I" Boomer added. "But, clearly, you know how to get a catch."

"And she's so pretty!" Bubbles said.

The woman, Diana, smiled at them. "Why thank you. I assume that you three girls are 'The PowerPuff Girls'." Diana shook hands with Bubbles and Buttercup, but when she got to Blossom she was met with slight hostility.

"You're not a jewel thief are you?" Blossom asked, suspiciously staring into her eyes.

Diana laughed at her inquiry. "No, no, I'm not" she said. "I can assure you that I am not a criminal of any kind."

"Well, if you're on the up and up" Blossom extended her hand. "I'm Blossom, leader of the PowerPuffs."

"Yes, I've heard much about you and your sisters" Diana shook her hand. "And you boys" she turned to the boys "you must be 'The RowdyRuff Boys'. Admittedly, I've heard less about you. But I suspect that has more to do with a lack of information than anything else."

Brick stepped forward. "So, if you not a thief, then what do you do?"

"I am a business owner" Diana answered.

"What kind of business do you own?" Bubbles inquired.

"A very successful one" Diana replied.

"That didn't answer her question" Boomer said.

"No, I suppose it didn't" Diana said. "But enough about me, judging on how you're not in school right now, I suspect that you are on some quest to, no doubt, save the world or something?"

"We're not exactly saving the world" Butch said. "More like, we're hunting down a spoiled brat!"

"Princess Morebucks is out causing trouble" Buttercup said to Diana's questioning looks. "She's out buying everything in sight! Grocery stores! Office supply depots! And, somehow, even medical buildings! The whole city's in an uproar 'cause she's denying them access, and we'll have to deal with her!"

"Well, when we're done with her, the only things she'll be buying are bandages!" Butch said.

"Not to mention a new set of teeth!" Buttercup added. Laughing the two then high-fived each other.

Diana didn't look as amused as the green PowerPuff and RowdyRuff. "You know" she slowly said, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

The colour drained from Butch and Buttercup's face, and the two looked nervously to each other.

The Professor gasped at the two's comment. "I'm sure they're not implying that they're going to break her arms and knock her teeth out" he nervously said. "They mean that they are going to teach her a lesson… not that she needs one! You're likely a great parent who knows how to raise her child."

"You can relax" Diana told him. "I already know that my little Princess is a selfish spoiled brat of a child. In fact, I may be the one to blame for that."

"Anyway, if your Princess's mother, you probably know her the best" Blossom pointed out. "You wouldn't have any idea where she would've gone do you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea where she could be" Diana admitted. "But…" she took out a cell phone and dialed a number. Moments later she was on the phone, with Princess.

"Princess?... hi, it's mom!... oh, I ran into some friends of yours, who tell me you've been busy monopolizing the city?... Oh, my little Angel is becoming a ruthless tycoon. I'm so happy!... sorry?... don't do that, it's a terrible business move!... I understand how you feel, but you have to understand that that's how things go sometimes… now you're just being childish!..." Diana stared at the phone in her hands. "She hung up on me!" she said.

"Did you find where she is?" Boomer asked.

"No" Diana answered. "But she did say that she'll give everything back!"

"She will?" Bubbles was confused. "why would she do that?"

"She's just through one of her tantrums!" Diana, fiddling with her phone. "She has that, 'If I don't get my way then no-one's getting what they want' attitude.

"So, what does she want anyway?" Butch asked. "I mean, she bought everything already."

"_She wants daddy_" Diana said in a whiny voice. "She's more of a daddy's girl than anything else. Plus, she seems to have forgotten that I can trace where she is through her phone." She held up her phone, which showed a blinking red light on a road map.

Bubbles examined the map on the phone. "Hey!" she said. "Isn't that Old MR. Gunter's Candy Shop?"

"What!" Buttercup and Butch shouted as they heard where Princess was.

"Don't tell me that she's bought out Mr. Gunter's!" Buttercup said.

"That's the best candy shop in town!" Butch said. "And I should know, I've… _sampled_ them all!"

"Okay, calm down" Blossom said. "It's just a candy shop!"

"'Just a candy shop'!" the two snapped at her.

"Are you all going to stand there all day?" Diana, who had made her way to her car, asked. "Or do you plan on allowing my little angel to get a cavity with all that candy?"

**Author's notes: Is it just me, or is this story getting… bland? Well, I'm the author, and if I think that, then it's probably true. That can only mean that the next chapter will have to be considerably funny. Hopefully I can pull that off.**


	16. Chapter 16

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

"Something's bothering me" Brick said while they flew towards Mr. Gunter's Candy Shop. "It's about that Diana woman."

"She seems nice" Bubbles said. "What about her?"

"Well, she says that she's Princess's mom right?" Brick asked.

"That's what she said." Buttercup said.

"So, it's probably safe to assume that she was once with Princess's dad right?" Brick continued.

"Are you going somewhere with this or not?" Butch said.

"Yes, shut up!" Brick barked at him before continuing. "But now she's with The Professor, so I'm assuming that didn't go to great."

"It's tragic, but these things happen." Blossom said.

"Anyway, if she and The Professor hit it off…" Brick trailed off.

"Then they'll fall in love get married and we'll all be one big happy family!" Bubbles happily cut in.

"Oh crap" Blossom palmed her face. "Brick, I think I know where you're going with this."

"What's the problem?" Buttercup asked. "It'd be great if The Professor finds love with this woman. Heck, we've been trying to find him someone to be with for years!"

"Okay" Blossom sighed. "Consider this. If The Professor and Diana do fall and love and get married, what would happen?"

"Then we'd all be one big happy family?" Bubbles repeated.

"And who else would be in this 'big happy family' that has Princess's mother in it?" Brick inquired.

Realizing What Brick and Blossom were getting at; Buttercup came to an abrupt stop. Bubbles, Butch and Boomer immediately turned around to face her.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked her blank expression.

When Buttercup didn't answer Bubbles waved her hand in front of her face to see if she'd react. At that moment, something seemed to click in Buttercup's head, because she suddenly let out a deafening scream.

"No!" Buttercup's scream, had forced those around her back a few feet and the windows in nearby buildings to shake.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked.

"I haven't seen you this upset since the time you heard that Princess' had bought out Mr. Gunter's shop." Bubbles said. "And that was only a few moments ago!"

"She's upset because she realizes what would happen if The Professor and Diana do get married" Blossom explained. "Namely, that Princess would become our step sister."

Now it was Bubbles' turn to have a blank expression on her face. And, like Buttercup before her, she let out loud scream. "No!" Due to her voice being a higher pitch than Buttercup's, Bubbles managed to shatter glass and disorient the boys and her sisters.

"Come on, how bad can being rich be?" Boomer asked after the ringing in his ears subsided.

"I don't want to be Princess's sister!" Bubbles cried into Boomer's shoulder. "She's mean and manipulative and, Aww…"

Brick watched the display with his arms crossed. "She can't be that bad can she?" he said to Blossom. "Those two seems to be, just a tad bit…"

"Overdramatic?" Blossom supplied.

"I was going to say 'like Butch and Boomer'" Brick said. "From what I've seen, this Princess chick is mostly harmless."

"Yeah" Butch said. "There's no way she can be a problem for any of you."

"It's the principle!" Buttercup said. "I'd rather throw up than have anything to do with that snot-nosed brat!"

"Okay, so you don't like Princess" Boomer said, still trying to comfort Bubbles. "I get that, but what does Principal Dawn have to do with it?"

"She said _principle_" Bubbles said. "Not _principal_"

"So, a different principal then?" Butch asked. "One from a different school?"

"No!" Buttercup shouted. "_Principle_!Not _principal_! _Principle_!"

"Huh?" Butch and Boomer, who clearly didn't understand the difference, uttered.

"Enough!" Blossom suddenly shouted. "We're getting off track!" she took a deep breath, "If The Professor and Diana end up happily together, then we should be happy for them!"

"But..." Bubbles tried protesting but Blossom quickly cut in.

"Bubbles, is it more important that _you_ don't have to be near Princess? Or is The Professor's happiness more important?"

Bubbles sighed, "The Professor's happiness" she said.

"So, can we go now?" Butch asked. "It feels like we've been floating here talking about The Professor's love life forever!"*

"Yeah" Blossom agreed. "We still have a job to do." Turning back to the direction they were heading, she noticed that Brick was snickering at the sight. "Shut up you!" she said. "This little thing is your fault!"

"What can I say?" Brick responded. "I was born to mess with You!" Without any further incident, the six continued their flight.

Before they knew it they were outside the candy shop that Princess was occupying.

"Okay!" Blossom said, attempting to gather everyone together for a team huddle. "Since Princess isn't actually guilty of anything, we can't simple attack her! Bubbles, since you're naturally the nicest one of us, I want you to…"

"Hey girlie!" looking up, Blossom saw Brick, Butch and Boomer hadn't even bothered thinking up a plan, and instead marched straight up to the doors of the shop. "We know you're in there! Surrender the candy or else!"

"Ahem!" Blossom audible cleared her throat, causing Brick to turn around and see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup staring at them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Do you really think that telling Princess 'to surrender the candy or else' is the best of ideas?"

"Okay, fine!" Brick grunted. "Give back _all_ the stores you bought, or else!"

"If you three would just listen" Blossom said. "I was just explaining that we can't just attack her, because she isn't guilty of anything!"

"I don't care what you're planning out there!" Princess suddenly called from inside the candy shop. "Until I get what _I_ want, no-one's getting anything!"

"You sure I can't hit her?" Butch asked, turning to Blossom. "it just seems like it'd be so much easier."

"We can't just attack anyone who does something we don't agree with!" Blossom explained. "Unless she does something against the law, then any violence we use against her would be assault. We're heroes, not thugs!"

Before any of The RowdyRuff Boys could comment, Diana's super-car rolled up, and Diana herself emerged from the driver side door. She walked up beside the girls and called out, "Princess sweetie! It's mom, listen we can talk this through"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Princess called from inside.

"Of course there is!" Diana called back. "I'm your mother and it's my job, to guide you through any confusing times in your life."

"…." Princess remained silent.

"This is perfect" Blossom whispered. "With any luck, her mother will settle this, and we won't have to do anything."

"So, we came all the way down here, just to do nothing?" Buttercup complained.

"What were we doing in school last?" Butch asked.

"Something to do with camber caster and toe" Boomer answered him. "We were supposed to be learning the difference between a turbo charger and a super charger today."**

"And we're missing that!?" Bubbles shouted in a whisper.

"Apparently" Buttercup said.

"Awesome!" the blue and green PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs high fived each other.

"Shh!" Blossom commanded them. "Pay attention."

"…There's no shame in making mistakes, and doing something you'd regret when you don't know any better!" Diana was saying to Princess. "But I can help you from making those mistakes."

"I'm not making any mistakes!" Princess shouted defiantly.

"Yes you are!" Diana told her. "You own a monopoly, and yet you're refusing access to all locations. Anyone with any business sense would tell you that that's not the way to do things."

Suddenly, the doors to the candy shop burst open, revealing Princess. "What!" she angrily shouted.

"What you should do is increase the cost of goods!" Diana continued, either oblivious to her daughter's anger or simple ignoring it. "That way, you get increased profit, and since you have no competitors, you get one hundred percent of the customers."

"Have you've even been listening to me!" Princess shouted. "I don't care about your stupid business ideas! I just want dad cleared of those stupid charges, so everything can go back to the way it was!"

"That ship sailed and it's not coming back" Diana told her, her eyes no longer meeting Princess's. "King's trial is pretty solid against him. Odds are he'll be convicted no matter what you do. I afraid it's hopeless."

"No!" Princess pulled her laser pistol out from behind her back. "It's not hopeless, and I will get dad freed." She pulled the guns hammer back, and it began making a high pitched sound. "Even if I have to…to…"

"Even if you have to what?" Diana walked forward. "Shoot me? The people trying to help you? The entire city!? Do you think that if you become a big enough nuisance to enough people you'll eventually be given what you want!?"

Princess's hands began to shake, the sound coming from her gun heightening. "No! I mean yes. But…" tears began forming in her eyes. "Just shut up!"

"You don't have the power to change what's already happened" Diana continued. "What you can do, is embrace the future that's heading your way."

The tears in Princess's eyes now flowed freely down her face, her hands shook rapidly, and her gun had reached a dangerously high pitch.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Brick asked, but on-one answered.

"Don't worry though" Diana went on. "I'm still there for you, so you don't have to face that future together!" she extended her hand to her daughter.

In the split second that it took Princess to blink the tears from her eyes, the gun in her hands fired; Blossom warned everyone to 'look out'; and Brick tackled Diana to the ground and out of the way of Princess's laser.

The beam rushed past where Diana was standing, and into her car, which promptly exploded. "Damn" Diana said. "I really liked that car."

"Alright Princess!" Blossom shouted. "I you want to do this the hard way then… huh?"

Princess had fallen to her knees, the gun having dropped from her hands, crying over having nearly killed her own mother. "I swear… that… that was an accident" she cried. "I-I didn't want t-to…"

"I know you didn't" Diana had embraced Princess. "come on, let's go home!" She turned to lead Princess to her car. Seeing the still burning wreckage, she turned instead to The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys. "Can you guys give us a lift? Someone blew up my car.

**Author's Notes: Some of you may be wondering 'Hey, where was The Professor during all of this? Surely he would be there for his new girlfriend.' And the answer to that question is of course, 'He isn't in this chapter because I couldn't think of any interesting or useful things for him to do or say! Thus, for simplicity sake, let's just say he was stuck in traffic.**

***Yeah, sorry about that, but I thought that that was necessary to mention**

**** In case you're wondering, and since I want to sound informed, I understand that both turbo and superchargers allow a more efficient air fuel mixture, but while superchargers are powered by the engine itself- usually the crankshaft, turbo chargers are powered by the engines exhaust.**


	17. Chapter 17

Life With The RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: okay, so right now in the story, it's ~early November. Yet, as I'm writing this, it's February. Since writing about the whole Halloween thing became more of a hassle then it needed to be, I've decided to drop seasons.**

Bubbles examined the drawing in her sketchbook and frowned. She looked down from the cloud she was sitting on to the city below. Realizing what was wrong with her drawing; she picked up her pencil and fixed it. Satisfied with her work, she smiled and lay back.*

"I love being up here!" she said. "I always do my best drawings from here."

"Well I'm not that great at drawing!" Boomer, whom she was speaking to, admitted. "But I think that even I did a good job from up here!"

Bubbles sat up so she could get a good look at the crude drawing that he was presenting her.

"That's not too bad" Bubbles forced herself to say. "With some practice you'll get even better!"

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome!" Boomer said while admiring the rectangles and triangles on his page. "And you think I can be even better?"

"Yeah!" Bubbles told him. "I suggest you get lessons! You'd probably find outside help to be most beneficial."

Boomer opened his mouth to say something, but a woman's screaming was suddenly heard from the streets below them. **

Immediately and instinctively, Bubbles sprang into action; flying to the source of the screaming to investigate, Boomer right behind her. "What in the world?" she gasped.

Uh, am I seeing this right?" Boomer, equally confused said.

"I don't know!" Bubbles admitted.

They both stared, open slack jawed at the sight of a frail short haired woman being cornered by The Amoeba Boys.

"Uh… excuse me!" Bubbles called. "What's going on here?"

Bossman, the leader of The Amoeba Boys, turned to her, there was something in his hands that she wasn't able to make out. "Ah, PowerPuff girl!" he said. "Feast your eyes on this- 'The Crime of the Century'!"

"Yeah! The Crime of the century!" Junior, the smallest of them echoed. "We're…. what are we doing again?"

Bossman immediately hit Junior on the top of his head with the object in his hand. "We're committing the crime of the century!"

"And what exactly is that crime?"

"Dammit Junior! Slim, tell him what we're doing."

Slim, the last member of the Amoeba Boys stared blankly.

"They're mugging me!" The woman told them. "Go get help!"

"Really?" Bubbles asked. "But… they're The Amoeba Boys!"

"That's right, we're The Amoeba Boys!" Bossman confirmed. "And don't try any funny business, because we have a gun!" he showed her that the thing in his hands was in fact, a handgun.

"Really?" Boomer echoed Bubbles's question. "Hang on a sec." in a swift movement, he rushed over swiped the gun from Bossman's hands, and examined it. "Whoa! This is a real gun!"

"That's impossible!" Bubbles declared. "They're The Amoeba Boys!"

"I know!" Boomer said, while crushing the gun in his hands and throwing it into a nearby trash can.

"Um... Help!" The woman pleaded.

"Right, sorry!" Bubbles apologized, then rushed over and unleashed an uppercut that sent Bossman flying into the air.

Following suite, Boomer took to the attack and threw Junior into the air alongside his 'boss'. After those two had been dispatched, Bubbles and Boomer turned on, the clueless Slim. Before he could figure out what was going on, Bubbles rushed behind him and kicked him towards Boomer. Boomer, having anticipated the serve, had formed his energy bat and swung at Slim.

"I cannot thank you enough!" the woman said after The Amoeba Boys had become a twinkle in the sky.

"No problem!" Bubbles said. "It's what we do."

"Then you must be a PowerPuff Girl!" The woman's eyes lit up. "Listen, I don't want to be a burden, but I kind of need a favour from you."

"Okay" Bubbles said. "What do you need?"

"My name is… Ashley Aplenty, my friends call me Ash. I'm working with The Townsville Museum of Unnatural Occurrences, I've been asked to research the relationship between these three items." From a bag that she had been holding, Ash produced two pointed bones and a star shaped jewel encrusted in ivory necklace.

"What are those?" Boomer asked.

"Ah these?" Ashe said. "Well, the fang and the claw" she held out the two pointy objects "belong to a great dragon that is said to have terrorized the city a long time ago."

"A dragon that terrorized the city?" Bubbles repeated. "I've never heard anything about that before."

"No, you wouldn't have!" Ashe said. "It existed long before you or I came around!"

"If that's the case then, how come Townsville hasn't been destroyed long ago?" Boomer challenged her story.

"That's what I've been hired to find out!" Ashe told them. "From what I've gathered, this amulet" she held out the third artifact that she had "had something to do with it. And I think I found a lead that'll help solve the mystery!"

"Fantastic" Boomer said deadpan. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I was just getting to that!" Ashe said. "The truth is, I'm kind of afraid following this lead, because I'd be putting myself in harm's way, and I'm not particularly good at defending myself. I was hoping that you'd act as an escort"

"No kidding!" Boomer said. "You got yourself mugged by _The Amoeba Boys!_"

"Cut her some slack!" Bubbles said to him. "They had a gun!"

"They're still just The Amoeba Boys!" Boomer argued back.

"Screw you!" Bubbles threw her hands up in defeat and turned back to Ashe. "I'd be happy to look after you while you do your research. Where do you need to go?"

"Monster Island" Ashe answered simply, which caused Bubbles to adopt a look of doubt.

"Cool!" Boomer said upon hearing the destination. "You can count me in!"

"I'm not so sure" Bubbles said. "Monster Island seems a tad…"

"But you must go!" Ashe pleaded. "If I'm to uncover the mystery, it's imperative that I explore where the amulet was used! And that means I _have_ to go to Monster Island!"

"Well… I…" Bubbles mumbled.

"Come on!" Boomer urged. "You don't want to have this woman eaten by monster on her own do you?"

"Well…I…"

* * *

Unable to come up with a reasonable excuse, Bubbles soon found herself on the shores of Monster Island, where she and Boomer had flown Ashe.

"We're going to have to enter the forest!" Ashe said, consulting a map that she had. "This way"

"Lead on" Boomer urged and began following her, Bubbles taking up the rear.

"I don't know about this" Bubbles whispered to Boomer. "Maybe we should go get Blossom and Buttercup."

"Just relax" Boomer whispered back. "I want to check this place out."

"But it's likely filled with dangerous creatures!" Bubbles said.

"Eeep!" ahead, Ashe was screaming in terror, and fleeing from a swarm of small monsters***.

"Like those!" Bubbles pointed out, and immediately began attacking the monsters.

"Hmm they're smaller then I was expecting." Boomer said, while he himself began attacking.

"Don't complain!" Bubbles told him between batting more away. "I have more experience battling monsters then you do, I can assure you, there are monsters a lot bigger then this!"

"Yeah?" Boomer said. "How big?"

Just then, one of the monster broke off from the group stood tall on a nearby rock and made a loud screeching noise. Bubbles and Boomer watched as the remaining members of the swarm backed away from them, and towards the monster on the rock. Before their eyes, the monsters merged together, becoming increasingly bigger. Eventually there was a single monster in front of them towering above the trees.

"Usually bigger then that!" Bubbles said after the act. "But I usually have Blossom and Buttercup with me!"

"One" Boomer shot back. "I'm still here with you, so again, relax. And two, I didn't know that monsters could fuse together to get bigger!"

"Truth be told, I didn't either!" Bubbles admitted. "I always assumed that there were just a ton of giant monster wandering around this small island."

"Well any way" Boomer smiled, his signature energy bat appearing in his hands. "Care to beat this thing down to size?"

"I suppose we should" Bubbles said smiling back. And the two flew towards the giant monster.

**Okay, I wanted this chapter done sooner than this. But, truth be told, had a lot of sh- to do in the last couple of weeks. And by the looks of it, I'll probably be considerably for a while, so the next chapter may be a while. If any of you care that is.**

*Because, you know, you can do that on _a cloud_.

**Seems like everyone gets cut off at some point or other! I should definitely work on that.

***I haven't decided what they look like, so use your own imagination.


	18. Chapter 18

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: good news, rather than continue focusing on Bubbles and Boomer, and the epic giant monster fight they are currently engaged in, this chapter returns to the PowerRuff* home were the most memorial thing that could happen, has happened.**

Buttercup, Brick and Butch all peered over Blossom's shoulder to the letter in her hands. They all had anticipated its arrival for some time, but now that it was here, none of them knew exactly how to react.

"Open it!" Butch eventually urged her.

"Not yet!" Blossom responded. "Where are Bubbles and Boomer?"

"Who knows, who cares!?" Brick answered. "Open it!"

"Not until they get back!" Blossom said.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Buttercup flew around Blossom's and snatched the letter out of her hands. Without any hesitation, she opened and read it. "From the Office of Meyer B. Mayor, date… yada yada yada… payment the sum of…" she paused, listening to the collective gasps of Blossom, Brick and Butch. "One thousand!" she slowly said, relishing in the reaction. "Two hundred dollars!"

"Oh yeah!" Butch proclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about" Brick agreed.

"Yep, one thousand two hundred dollars!" Buttercup repeated. "Made out to…" she looked up from the cheque, "okay, why is this made out to 'The PowerRuff's'?"

"Oh, that?" Blossom said attempting to take the cheque back from Buttercup. "It's a combination of 'PowerPuff' and 'RowdyRuff'! Pretty clever huh?"

"Yeah sure" Brick said, stealing the cheque from Blossom to he could examine it himself. "But why 'PowerRuff'? Why not something cool?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay then, what would you name this new team we have?"

"That's simple!" Brick said. "My brain is telling me that we should be named… 'The RowdyPuffs'!"

"Egad Brick's brain that's brilliant!" Blossom responded, sarcasm evident in her voice. "But isn't it the exact same thing?"

"Quiet pinky!" Brick responded.

"Narf!" Blossom said back.

"Know what I think?" Butch asked while taking the cheque from Brick. "Since we all have that chemical X stuff in us, we should be called 'The Chemical X Fighters' or something!"

The three others mealy stared at him, none of them knowing what to think of his suggestion.

"You know what?" Brick asked. "That may be the dumbest name for us yet!"

"Agreed!" Blossom agreed.

"Well who cares what you two think?" Butch said. "I happen to think it's a great name!"

"Well, I agree with them, and think it's a terrible name!" Buttercup told him. "And you're not about to disagree with me are you?" she smiled expectantly at him when she finished talking.

Butch thought about this for a moment. "Buttercup, you may be real hot, and a great fighter, but you're no fun!" he concluded. "I'm sticking with my idea, I bet if Boomer was here, he'd agree with me."

"Well he's not here!" Blossom said, finally taking the cheque back into her possession. "And even if her were, it wouldn't matter! PowerRuff is what's on the cheque, and PowerRuff is what we're going to go by!" her opposition grunted in frustration, but the consensus was that arguing was more trouble than it was worth.

"So are we going to cash that bad boy in? Or are we just going to sit around talking about how great getting paid is?"

"Both!" Blossom answered. "Now come on, we're going to the bank!"

* * *

Within minutes, the group had flown into town and were waiting in line at a bank.

"I don't know about you guys" Buttercup said, the line they were waiting in moving steadily along. "But half lf my share's going to junk food, and the other half to my dental bills!"

"Glad to know that you're planning ahead!" Blossom said. "And here my plan was to open up a savings account, and _save_ my share."

"That's stupid!" Butch declared. "What good is money, if you're not going to spend it?"

"I am going to spend it eventually!" Blossom answered as one of the tellers waved her over.

"I can who's next over here!"

"But only on something that I really want or need!" Blossom finished saying to Butch. She then walked over to the free teller. She lifted herself up in the air until she and the teller were eye to eye. "I'd like to cash this in please" she said sliding the cheque across the counter.

"Okay!" the teller said taking the cheque. "I'll just need your debit."

"My what?" Blossom asked not knowing what the teller was talking about.

"It says that this is made out to _The PowerRuffs_" the teller read the name on the cheque. "Is that a business of some sort?"

"I… guess so" Blossom answered, unsure whether or not that was correct.

"In that case I'll need the company's account number."**

"…Eh?"

* * *

Eventually, with the help of one of the bank's employees, Blossom had established an account for _The PowerRuff's_ finances. Soon after, she had $1200 and was dividing it up.

"Okay so, between the six of us we each get $200!" she explained. "So Buttercup, that's 200 for you!" she counted out $200 and gave it to her sister.

"Sweet!" Buttercup proclaimed before taking the money and shooting off.

"And for you!" Blossom then gave Butch his share.

"Alright!" Butch said, and chased after Buttercup.

"And Brick?" Blossom turned to his expectant face. "Since Boomer isn't around, can I trust that you'll give him his share?"

"Yeah sure" Brick answered, and held out his hand.

"Well, here's your $200" Blossom gave Brick the money that was his, which Brick took and pocketed. "And Boomer's." Blossom then held out another $200 dollars. Brick went to take it but Blossom pulled away before he could.

"I want you to _promise_ that Boomer will get his share!" Blossom said.

"I _promise_!" Brick said. "But you're the one who'll have to give it to him, if you don't give it to me!"

"Yeah, yeah" Blossom surrendered an additional $200 to Brick. "And I'll be sure to give Bubbles her share."

Taking the money, Brick then turned to a free teller handed Boomer's share over and asked "Is there any way I can get this in smaller bills?"

"Um… Okay" the teller said taking the ten twenties from him.*** "What would you like it in?"

"How 'bout fives?" Brick smiled deviously.

* * *

Back at their home, Butch and Buttercup were feasting on candies and flicking through channels on TV.

"I can't believe how awesome it is to have money!" Buttercup said while switching channels. "I think I finally understand Princess's way of thinking!"

"Thinking back, I think I loved money before I even spent a dime!" Butch said.

"Hah!" Buttercup laughed. "Spent a dime? Unless I'm mistaken, you'd steal before you'd buy!"

"Hey, we'd put a dollar in a vending machine before we'd break it open!" Butch defended himself. "Anyway, go back! I think I saw something good on!"

Following Butch's instructions, Buttercup backtracked to the channel he saw. "Is this one of those old martial arts movies; where the lips don't synch up, and the kicks don't come within a mile of landing?"

"Yes!" Butch answered.

"Sweet!" Buttercup sat back, threw a handful of chocolate covered coffee in her mouth and watched.

"You better not have slipped some of Boomer's share into your pocket!" Blossom could be heard entering the house.

"One, I didn't!" Brick's voice answered her. "And two, even if I did, what would you do about it?"

Blossom grunted, but didn't say anything to him. Instead she entered the living room, where Butch and Buttercup were, saw what they were watching, and grunted again in displeasure.

"Ugh, how can you watch this?" she asked.

"Not sure" Butch answered. "There's just something satisfying about these old kung Fu movies!"

"Even though, they're clearly fake?" Brick questioned him.

"Of course!" Buttercup shouted. "You just gotta love the way they scream out before they attack!" she then demonstrated by screaming "Hiya!" and attacking Butch.

Butch easily blocked the attack, then added "and don't forget about the sound effects that there strikes make!" he then swung his arms around, replicating elaborate blocks and guards while making 'whooshing' noises.

"And then there's the fight choreography!" Buttercup, who was now ecstatic about the subject, prepared to attack Butch with a flying kick. Before she could do so, however, she felt a strange energy course through her. She keeled over, unable to cope with the feeling.

"And that is probably loads of candy taking their toll!" Blossom said. "It's a wonder that you have any teeth at all, the way you devour all those sweets!"

"That's not it!" Buttercup said between clenched teeth. "It's like, there's something inside me that wants to get out." The presence of lighting forming around her caused the other's to assume, that whatever was causing Buttercup's discomfort, it wouldn't be good for them.

* * *

*Yes 'The PowerRuffs' won as their collective name.

**Or something; I'm not 100% sure of would go on in that situation, and I'm too lazy to find out.

***Yeah, they got paid in twenties! Why not?"


	19. Chapter 19

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay, I was busy with something else.**

"That could've gone better" Bubbles said while wiping the entrails of the recently defeated monster off of her shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad" Boomer said back. "If anything that was easier than I thought it would be!"

"I don't know what to think of that monster just now!" Ashe said upon catching back up to them. "But you two were great out there!"

"Hear that Bubbles?" Boomer asked. "We were 'great out there' even without your sisters to help!"

Bubbles grunted in response.

"Anyway, we should carry on!" Ashe said, her map back in her hands.

"Lead on!" Boomer encouraged her.

Once again, the three continued down the trail; Ashe up front, following her map; Boomer behind her, casually following; and Bubbles took up the rear, not as enthusiastic as the others.

"I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"A-are you okay Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"Oh I-I'm just f-fine!" Buttercup sounded far from convincing. "It's not as if I feel likely to explode!"

"Well that's good" Brick laughed meagrely. "Judging by the sparks flying around you, I almost thought that you just might."

"Well you shut up and do something!?" Buttercup stammered.

"Okay, okay!" Brick said. He turned to Blossom and asked "how do you disarm a girl?"

Blossom thought for a moment, "I think in this instance… we would need help from a professional!"

"Like who?" Butch asked.

Blossom decided to call the person she always called for situations like the one they were in "PROFESSOR!"

* * *

"We're here!" Ashe looked up from her map to view their destination.

"Whoa!" Boomer gasped in awe at the view. He, Ashe and Bubbles were now standing over a ditch in the ground that could best be described as a crater. Lining the inside of the crater were the bones of large animals. At its base was a grey-green figure that was steadily moving up and down.

"At last!" Ashe said, more to herself then to the others. "Ahaara!" she

Marched into the crater, directly towards the figure.

"Hang on!" Bubbles called out and chased after her. "It could be dangerous!"

Ashe ignored Bubbles and continued walking. When she was right next to it, she said "my how the mighty have fallen!" and kicked it.

The figure opened its eyes, growled at her, and rose to its feet. The dragon towered over them, the torn wings on its back creating a vast shadow, its tail swinging wildly.*

"Ashe, look out!" Bubbles called out, placing herself between the dragon and Ashe.

"Get back, we'll take care of this!" Boomer added, as he ran next to Bubbles ready to fight.

Ashe laughed, and pulled the amulet out of her bag and held it up in the air. Upon seeing it, the dragon took a step back and kneeled down. "That's right" she said "Kneel before your new master!"

"Ashe?" Bubbles said. "How did you do that?"

"You foolish little girl!" Ashe shook her head at her. "This is what I planned from the start!"

"What do you mean 'this is what you planned'?" Boomer asked.

* * *

"Hmm" The Professor muttered after examining Buttercup.

"Is Buttercup going to be okay, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Well, from what I can tell" The Professor said. "Some sort of new type of power is forming inside of her**. Likely all the sugar and caffeine she had ingested, acting as a catalyst."

"Wait a minute!" Butch said. "Coffee and chocolate can cause people to explode!?"

"No, not necessarily!" The Professor said. "But since they helped form this new power of Buttercup's at an accelerated rate, she hasn't had a chance to adapt to it!"

"So, what do we do to help her _adapt_?" Brick asked

"Hmm…" The Professor pondered the question. "Buttercup needs vent as much energy as she can! Once that's been done her new power should start to sync up with her current powers in a safe and harmless manner!"

"In other words" Brick said "she has to blow stuff up, so she doesn't blow up?"

"Cool!" Butch said. From behind his energy shield he said to Buttercup "If you need a target, then look no further!"

* * *

"Well _Bubbles_" Ashe said, "For starters, I'm not Ashley Aplenty- the museum researcher!" she waved the amulet in her hand around "And this amulet? Though it's not widely known what it was used for, it's no secret that it was used to control perhaps the strongest creature to come off of this damned island!"

"That thing?" Boomer pointed to the dragon. "That is supposed to be the strongest monster on this island?"

"Oh, you don't think that this is tough?" the woman who claimed to work for the museum said. She took one of the pointed bones from her bag "Well, that's only because it's missing a tooth!" She shoved the fang into a spot in its mouth that was empty. She then took out the other bone, and walked over to a paw that was missing a claw. "And a nail!" she fixed the claw into the spot where it belonged.

As soon as she did that, the dragon began changing. Its greyish body turned black. Its damaged wings rejuvenated themselves. And the scales that were merely hanging off its bones now stretched against its muscles.

Boomer blinked nervously at the newly rejuvenated monster. "Man! It always has to be the hard way doesn't it?" he formed his energy bat and prepared for battle.

"Wait minute!" Bubbles called out. "Ashe, you don't have to do this!"

"No, I suppose I don't _have _to!" Ashe replied. Her hair then stood up and pointed itself in a way that allowed Bubbles to instantly recognize who Ashe really was. "But I sure as hell want to!"

* * *

*The dragon is supposed to resemble the Bahamas that appears in Final Fantasy: Crisis Core.

**One or more of you- and you know who you are- has been reading ahead, trying to spoil the story for yourself!


	20. Chapter 20

Life With the RowdyRuff boys

Darknessxxx

***To ****jinxygirl13- those are MY cookies! No-one may have any! (Vrah-ha-ha-ha!)****

** Also, I realized that in the last chapter it says in the footer that Ahaara- the dragon that Bubbles and Boomer are facing off against- resembles 'the Bahamas' when what I meant was that resemble the **_**Bahamut.**_** I blame spell check.**

"Ahaara!" Sedusa* commanded the large dragon "destroy them!"

Following the commands given to it, the dragon, Ahaara, lunged towards Boomer, its mouth wide open. "Look out!" Bubbles called out and pushed Boomer out of the way. Before she was able to move out of the way herself, Ahaara's jaw scooped Bubbles and her immediate surroundings into the air.

Once Bubbles was in the air, Ahaara brought its teeth together. Trying to stop herself from being eaten, Bubbles brought her hands up to intercept them. She put as much effort as she could into keeping them apart, but was soon overwhelmed. To escape being crushed, she dived behind the behind the teeth and into the mouth of the beast.

Satisfied about catching Bubbles in its mouth, Ahaara swallowed. "Bubbles!" Boomer shouted. Out of anger, he concentrated as much energy as he could into his hand and flung it at the dragon. It exploded against the side of the dragons face, causing it to recoil slightly.

Snarling, Ahaara turned to Boomer. It opened its mouth, revealing Bubbles hanging onto its uvula, and roared loudly. Bubbles was flung from its mouth and into Boomer. They picked themselves up and turned to their charging attacker.

* * *

The sound of thunder could be heard in the clear skies above the suburbs of Pokey Oaks.

"Come on!" Butch antagonized Buttercup. "You're never gonna hit me like that!"

Buttercup responded by unleashing a storm of energy at him.

On the ground below, Blossom watched the light show with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "I get how this is supposed to help Buttercup'" she said. "But do they have to be so loud about it?"

Brick merely shrugged. "I don't mind the noise" he said. "But it is annoying to know that if BC gets some sort of _unique_ power of her own, then I'll be the only one without one!"

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that" The Professor said. "Brick, you don't have _any _type of power that only you have?"

"Nu-uh!" Brick shook his head, which caused Blossom to give him a look.

"Yes you do!" she said. "You have that whole arsenal of; fireballs, which you can detonate whenever you want; that lightning thing you do, that does that numbing thing…"

"Those aren't anything special!" Brick said. "They're just regular powers that I make do those things!"

"Uh, Blossom Brick?" The Professor said, suddenly aware of a change in their situation.

"Yeah, things that the rest of us aren't able to do!" Blossom said to Brick, apparently not having heard The Professor.

"Blossom!? Brick!?" The Professor tried harder to get their attention.

"You could if you wanted to!" Brick told her.

"BLOSSOM! BRICK!" The Professor outright shouted, finally catching their attention.

"Yes?" they both turned to him.

"I don't know if either of you have noticed, but" The Professor waved his hand to indicate the abnormality that was occurring. "There are cars being lifted into the air!"

* * *

"Incoming!" Bubbles shouted, warning Boomer of a large ball of blue energy heading their way. The two of them narrowly evaded the attack, but the resulting blast sent them flying in opposite directions.

Boomer flew several hundred meters before skidding to a halt. "Okay!" he said more to himself then to anyone. "_Now _I'm mad!" he flew high into the air and let down a hail of energy aimed at the dragon.

Boomer shot at it for about a minute, screaming the whole time. Once fatigue had taking taken its toll, Boomer stopped. "How do you like that!?" he shouted at the cloud of smoke he had created. "Bet you didn't like that, did ya!?"

A low roaring could be heard from within the smoke could. Suddenly, a gust of wind from within the smoke cleared the air, revealing Ahaara, its wings spread wide, unfazed. It then formed its own energy attack in its mouth.

Boomer tensed up, bracing for the inevitable attack. Just as Ahaara shot at him, another blast of blue energy hit against the side of its face. The disturbance caused the beam being fired to alter its course and narrowly miss Boomer.

* * *

Out in Earth's orbit, two astronauts were attempting to fit a glass lens into a satellite.

"Careful now!" one of the astronauts said to the other. "A lot of time and resources went into getting this piece of glass up her, you know!"

"You don't have to tell me that" the other astronaut said back. "Besides, it's not like theirs anything around here that could break this anyway!"

Just then, a yellowish beam flew right through the lens, shattering it into countless pieces.

* * *

Upset over the sneak attack, Ahaara turned to where the shot that had just hit him had come from. Frantically, Bubbles began shooting at the approaching dragon, but she didn't seem to be having any effect.

Once Bubbles was within striking range, Ahaara swiped at her, its claws ready to cleave through her.

She was saved by Boomer, flying from behind the dragon's head and carrying her safe distance away.

"Man, this is crazy!" Boomer complained. "Everything I throw at this thing doesn't seem to faze it in the least!"

"But there has to be some way for us to beat it!" Bubbles said. "A weak spot! An Achilles heel! Something!"

"Well, any weak spot it has, doesn't seem to be on its outside!" Boomer said. "Maybe we should be trying to attack its insides!"

"Uh-uh" Bubbles shook her head. "I tried that when managed to get me in its mouth. It didn't do anything either."

"In any case, if we don't find its weakness soon" Boomer said. "Then this could turn out bad!"

* * *

Without saying a word, Buttercup brought a hand up and one of the cars parked in the neighbourhood flew up behind her. She down and the car flew toward Butch.

Butch easily dodged the vehicle, but Blossom was forced to fly up and catch it before it could cause any damage.

"Buttercup!" she shouted at her. "I'm not sure exactly what you're doing, but you might hurt someone if you keep up like this!"

"I don't think she can hear you" Butch said. "For a while now, she's had a weird look in her eyes, and hasn't been saying anything."

Blossom examined her sister. Like Butch had said, she had a vacant look in her eyes, as if wasn't really seeing through the, and she wasn't saying anything either. "Buttercup, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh no!" The Professor said. "It would appear that the physical stress of coping with the speed of development…."

"She's going crazy" Brick cut in. "What should we do about it?"

"Well it's only a case of mental over stimulation" The Professor said. "In theory, a simple sedative should do the trick! For scientific reasons, I have some in my lab! But, I'll need you three to hold her down long enough for me to get and apply it."

"Sounds easy enough!" Butch said, still in the air. "Why don't you get that, while the rest of us work on seducing your daughter?"

Blossom folder her arms and stared at Butch. "The word is _subdue_" she said.

"Same thing!" Butch said with a wave of his hand.

"No it's NOT!"

* * *

Red lasers, fired from both Boomer and Bubbles, travelled up and down Ahaara, desperately seeking out a weakness of any kind. They had to stop when Ahaara took a swipe at them.

"This isn't working!" Boomer said, ducking under its claw. "This thing just doesn't have a weakness!"

"There has to be!" Bubbles shouted. "I mean, it supposedly attacked Townsville years ago! And they stopped it then using…" she then smacked her own face, as she came to a realization. "That's it! I know how to beat this thing!"

"What is it!?" Boomer said. "Tell me quick, 'cause I don't know if I can last much longer!"

"Sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to!" Bubbles responded. "Just keep it busy for a bit, I'll be right back! I swear!" Without another word of explanation she flew off, leaving Boomer to fend off the dragon on his own.

"Hey don't leave me!" Boomer tried pursuing her, but stopped when the face of a large dragon entered his view.

* * *

Bubbles flew back to the crater, where Sedusa was still standing. She landed and walked up to Sedusa.

"Well, well" Sedusa said. "Come crawling back? If you beg me, I may just allow you to have a relatively painless death."

"Not quite!" Bubbles said. "The complete opposite in fact!" She held out her hand, "hand over the amulet so, we can stop this thing!"

"You mean _this_ amulet?" Sedusa held up the amulet that she was using to control Ahaara. "Why should I give this to _you_?"

"I've already told you" Bubbles said. "So we can stop that dragon that you plan to unleash on the world!"

"I suppose I could give it to you" Sedusa said. "Or I could use it to have you destroyed! Ahaara! KILL her!"

Bubbles crossed her arms and smiled deviously.

"I said KILL HER!" Sedusa shouted.

Bubbles casually looked around the deserted area. "Are you talking to me?"**** She said. She looked around some more, "there's no-one else here, so you must be talking to me!"

Sedusa was realized what was wrong and was now worried.

"Oh! You must be talking to that dragon that was with you!" Bubbles said. "The one that is now miles that way!" Sedusa was now actively backing away from Bubbles. "Now, I'm going to ask again, and count to three… hand over the amulet"

"Wait a minute!" Sedusa pleaded.

"One!"

"We can work something out"

"Two!"

"We can rule the whole world!"

"Three!"

"Come one Bubbles, you don't have to do this!"

"Funny you should say that!" Bubbles said. "'Cause you're right, I don't have to!" She cracked the knuckles in her right hand. "But after that little stunt," he cracked the knuckles in her left "I'm pretty sure that I _want_ to!"

* * *

The Professor, hurriedly, emerged from their house, a vial and syringe in his hands. "I got the sedative!" he called out. "Have you got Buttercup detained?" as he said that, he noticed Brick, Blossom and Butch, were standing on the street, over Buttercup's struggling body. All of them looked battered and their clothes torn.

"Yeah, we got her" Brick said. "Wasn't as easy as I would've preferred, but we got her."

"That Telepathy she's got is a real nuisance!" Blossom added, clearing debris out of her hair. "It better be useful in future battles!"

"I don't know what you two are complaining about!" Butch said. "I found that to be rather fun."

"That's 'cause you're a nut case!" Brick told him. "Professor, can you get this over with already?"

"Right, yes!" The Professor walked forward to apply the sedative. Before he could take five steps, he saw a fallen tree flying his way. He was pulled to the ground by Blossom, the tree passing right over his head.

"Careful Professor!" Blossom warned him. "She's even more wild than usual."

The professor proceeded to crawl the rest of the way to Buttercup.

* * *

Boomer backed away nervously. He had been backed into a corner, and things weren't looking good.

"Get away from him!" Bubbles suddenly flew in, brandishing Sedusa's amulet. She flew between Boomer and the Ahaara, waved the amulet and repeated herself. "I said 'get away from him'!"

Ahaara saw the amulet and backed away.

"Good" Bubbles said. "now, stay still!"

"Thanks a lot" Boomer said. "Any longer, and I might have been toast!"

"Sorry for leaving" Bubbles apologized flying up to Ahaara's mouth. "But I had to get the amulet from Sedusa!"

"Makes sense!" Boomer said. "But what are you going to do now?"

Bubbles took hold of the fang that was recently replaced. "I'm going to make it so this can't threaten anyone else." She yanked the fang down.

* * *

As The Professor neared Buttercup, he noticed that her right arm and leg were limp, only her shoulder was moving. And that her entire left side of her back was spot welded with ice to the ground. "Buttercup? It's me, The Professor!" he said to her. "I'm going to give you something to help you relax!" he filled the syringe with the sedative and injected Buttercup.

* * *

**which reminds me- Buy some more cookies.

***I did have good reason for this, but …. Um… SMOKE BOMB

****Yeah, I fell to taxi driver quote.


	21. Chapter 21

Life With the RowdyRuff Boys

Darknessxxx

* * *

Blossom, Butch and The Professor watched Buttercup laying on the couch. The anesthetic they had given her had calmed her down enough to cause her to fall into a deep sleep, and the three of them were anxiously waiting for her to awaken.

Brick, meanwhile, had shown no interest in Buttercup's well-being and was currently sitting in another chair in the living room, playing video games. His random angry outburst at the game he was playing the breaking the silence of the room every couple of minutes.*

"Dammit Brick, can you quiet down!" Butch eventually confronted his brother over the racket he was making. "Can't you see this beautiful lady is trying to rest?"

"No I can't" Brick responded without taking his eyes away from the game he was playing. "I'm too busy trying to jump over this accused bottomless pit!"

"Well, you're never going to make it! So why not just give up and die already?" Butch angrily suggested to Brick.

"I could do that" Brick said, his anger clearly rising. "Or, I could throw _you_ into an active volcano!"

"Boys! Boys settle down!" The Professor intervened. "Butch, I'm sure Buttercup is going to be okay, there's no need for you to worry so much."

"I know that" Butch said, purposely avoiding The Professors eye. "But still…"

"And you Brick" The Professor turned to Brick, who didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "I get that that game of yours can be frustrating, but can you quiet down just a bit?"

Brick thought for a moment. "Fine" he said, continuing with his game.

"Good" The Professor said, as the phone rang. He picked up the receiver and said "Hello" into it. After conversing with whomever had called, The Professor hung up. "Okay, I have to go out for a bit" he said to the present PowerRuffs. He walked to the front door and put on his hat. "Buttercup will likely wake up soon. If anything is wrong, I have my cellular phone with me, so feel free to call if you need to."

"Okay Professor" Blossom said. "If anything happens, we'll be sure to let you know!"

"I should be back in a couple of hours at the latest" The Professor said walking out the door. "Bye!"

"Good bye Professor!"

"So long"

"Yeah, see ya later!"

The Professor left, and locked the door behind him. They heard the car start up, the tires squeal, and they knew that he had left. A few minutes later the door opened again and in floated in Bubbles and Boomer, tattered and tired.

"What happened to you two?" Blossom asked once she saw the state they were in. "Did you tour through the center of the sun!?"

"Close, actually" Bubbles said, plopping herself down in a nearby armchair. "Just a mere fire breathing monster is all."

"_Just_ a fire breathing monster!?" Boomer said incredulously. "It was a huge dragon for crying out loud!"

"There was a dragon in Townsville!?" Blossom asked, worried. "I didn't hear anything about that. Are the people okay?"

"Well… let's see… the people" Bubbles said, thinking very carefully of how to tell Blossom what she and Boomer had done.

"The damn thing wasn't even in Townsville" Boomer blurted out. "We were at Monster Island when we fought that stupid thing!"

"What!?" Blossom cried out, Bubbles sighed knowing what she was going to say next. "Bubbles, you went to Monster Island? By yourself?"

"Hello! I was there too!" Boomer said, angry about not mentioned in the escapade. "Why does everyone always forget about me?"

"'Cause you have nothing about you that stands out" Brick teased. "It's a miracle that anyone knows who you are at all!"

"Anyway!" Blossom loudly said, trying to get back on topic. "Why were you two at Monster Island in the first place?"

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted from where she was laying. "Do you have to be so loud?" she sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stretched the kinks out of her joints. "Geeze, so they went to fight monsters, what's the big deal?" she leaned over and grabbed a handful of the chocolates she had left on the coffee table, and threw some in her mouth.

"The big deal…" Blossom began. "Is that they could have been seriously injured!"

"But they weren't" Buttercup said, leaning back and telekinetically placing the more chocolate into her mouth.

"Buttercup's right!" Bubbles said defensively. "The two of us were able to handle ourselves just fine. And what's more…" she trailed off as she noticed Buttercup stuffing her face without the use of her hands. "…Buttercup, how are you doing that?"

"What this?" Buttercup said, twirling chocolates in the air in front of her. "I got telekinesis now. Jealous?"

Bubbles crossed her arms and thought for a second. "Peut-être, peut-être pas! Je _suis_ heureux pour vous quoique"** she smiled.

"Shut up Bubbles" Buttercup snarled.

"So Buttercup has a new power" Boomer said. "What else is new?"

"What else is new… what else is new…?" Blossom thought about the question. "Let's see… let's see… oh, yes! Bubbles, I have $200 with your name on it!"

Bubbles's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "Why? What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is…" Blossom said. "That we 'The PowerRuff's' got our first paycheck! And the $200 is just your fair share."

Bubbles squealed in joy, while Boomer looked questionable. "'The PowerRuffs'?" he said.

"Don't ask!" Brick told. "There's no changing it, so just live with it."

Boomer crossed his arms, "I guess I can live with the name" he said, watching Blossom hand Bubbles a roll of twenties. "But what about me? Don't I get something for my efforts?"

"Relax" Brick told him, finally putting down his controller. "I got your money right here." He got up and pulled a bunch of fives out of his pocket. "Here you go. $200 dollars all for yourself!" he said as he handed it to him.

"$2oo? Sweet" Boomer said taking the money. "Why's it in fives?"

"I thought you'd like the convenience" Brick answered. "Don't worry though, it's all there, you don't need to count it."

"All of it's here?" Boomer said. "And I don't need to count it at all?"

"Nope, there's no need to do that at all" Brick answered. "That would just be a waste of your time."

"I'll count it for you" Blossom offered. "I don't want Brick to short change you."

"Go nuts" Boomer said, handing her the cash Brick had given him.

Once she had it she began laying the bills on the table counting "Five, ten, fifteen twenty…"

While she was doing that, Butch had picked up the TV remote and turned it on. Seeing the end credits to the movie, that he and Buttercup were watching earlier, he began flipping channels to find something good to watch.

"Try forty-five!" Bubbles suggested. "There's usually something on there!"

"…Forty-five, fifty…" Blossom said, then paused. She thought whether fifty was actually the number she was at or not. Unable to decide, she gathered all the money, and began again.

Brick laughed at her misfortune. "You really want to count all of that?" he asked. "It'd be easier to just give up and think that it's all there."

Blossom ignored him and continued counting.

"So anyway" Brick loudly and deviously said. "Butch, Boomer, you guys got your _math_ homework done?"

"Let me guess" Buttercup said. "You're going to get them to say some random number, just to throw Blossom's counting off?"

"Causing her to have to start all over?" Bubbles added.

"Exactly" Brick said. "So, if 3X+27 equals 477. Then X equals…?"

"That's easy!" Boomer shouted, more interested in getting Blossom to screw up then he was getting an accurate count. "X equals 75!"

"No it isn't, you idiot!" Butch said, equally as sadistic as his brothers. "It's 200!"

"You're both wrong!" Bubbles declared, laughing. "It's 353!"

"900!" Buttercup called out.

"For crying out loud! X equals 150!" Blossom shouted, turning to face them. "3X+27=477 therefore X=(477-27)/3! X=450/3 which, of course is 150!" she turned back to the task at hand and continued.

"215?" she said after finishing "Damn you guys!" she started again, while the five of them laughed at her. Since they had already got their kicks out of messing with her, they left her to her counting. She got to 125 without incident, when she sneezed, mixing the ones she counted with those she didn't. "Screw it!" she said, gathering all of it together, and handing it to Boomer. "It's probably all there, here you go!"

* * *

*Surely I'm not the only one who accuses set programs of cheating.

**To anyone that actually knows French, I apologize if I'm a bit off.


End file.
